TFP Star Season2
by Aili-chan
Summary: Sequel of TFP Star Season 1. autobots had more mission to deal with. Elena also must learn about Stars, but how will it effect on her relationship of her father, Optimus and autobots. T just in case. OPxRC
1. Orion Pax part 1

**AN:** Hey, Here starts the Season 2 of my fiction. many things will be discovered during this fiction. So Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Many things have happened. In shortly like this: When Unicron started to wake up, it had effects to entire earth and Stars. SweetStar's own element powers started to turn against herself to weakened her for easy prey. Unicron first target was Optimus, because as last Prime the legacy of Primus will die. That also included Stars, Children of Primus. But one thing have to be take count. Because in last line of Doom prophecy there will come new Star, who will reborn, when innocent sacrifices herself for the love one's shake and becomes like light that shine through the darkness to bring lost one back home. That New Star turn out to be Elena Star Prime, daughter of Optimus Prime. It fore seen by PeaceStar, who died long time ago. But since Elena was weak, she couldn't help much to stop Unicron. This left only one solution, The Matrix of leadership. By using it Unicron was defeated and earth was saved, but with very high prize. By using Matrix that much power, Optimus lost his memory who he was and who were his friends. Megatron, who in that time help them out, because he wouldn't allow earth to get destroyed, so he could take over, use this opportunity and took Optimus with him. This news was shocking to Autobots.<p>

The next day everyone were at command center to get things clear. By what Ratchet told them, because losing power of the Matrix, Optimus lose his memories as Optimus and started to think to be one who he once was, a Iacon clerk Orion Pax. But that didn't meant he was decepticion, at least how he think so. By what Sweet and Ratchet had told Optimus may not remember he is Autobot, but his Spark would be the same like it always has. Wishing for good and finding better solution for peace.

So, what was plan? The answer came to Key of Vector Sigma, which Optimus give to Jack. By what SweetStar had told that Vector Sigma was one of places Star guarded. So, only ones who could get in there, were either Prime, Star or someone who was chosen by them. Which was Jack. The plan is to get key there, upload it to restore Optimus' memories. But there was one problem, Vector Sigma was in Cybertron, in their home planet and they don't have way to get there. They may had ground bridge, but it only work limit was on earth. Sure, there could be chance to upgrade it, but how long will it take, who knew...

So far Elena hasn't done much then listened the facts. For her getting to Vector Sigma sound important. But also knowing if Optimus was okay. She took deep breath before start to move to elevator.

"Where are you going?" asked Jack who was first notice.

"I need some fresh air." she said.

"But shouldn't you be aware of these things too?" asked Sweet.

"Oh, I'm aware of it." said Elena while turn at them tears coming to her eyes. "I'm aware we're stuck. We can't know if dad is alright, we can't get Cybertron to find Vector Sigma. Is there anything else to be aware of?"

"I think that was all of it." whispered Miko.

"Elena, we know this hurt you a lot, but..."

"Save me from lecture, June." said Elena and raised her hand. "No matter how we discuss it, I get depressed and then I started effect on others. I have to be called Star Prime, but I don't feel to be Prime. At least not emotionally." In this elevator's door open and she entered leaving the command center.

"Well, that's one thing to expect from her." said SweetStar.

"She already lost her real father." said Arcee. "Loosing another one, can be more hurtful."

"Either way, she is needed."

"What you mean, Ratchet?" asked Raf.

"Because last line hasn't fulfilled yet." said SweetStar.

"By what AlphaStar wrote?" asked June.

"Well, I can't still confirm if she knew all about this, but only one who is lost now is Optimus, and like it was said 'light shine through darkness to bring lost one back home'. It has to be Elena." said Sweet.

"But how that would happen if Prime doesn't remember his own little girl?" asked agent Fowler.

"I told that I don't know." said Sweet. "I never took much intention to these things. PeaceStar was one who did. She and...BrightStar were oldest next to elder sister, so they knew more of this."

No one couldn't help but sigh. Even still, they have to stick with one plan. First find Optimus and then find way to Cybertron.

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting on the cliff of the roof, while sun was setting. She even was listing some music to keep herself calm. She even sing along with one of them. (<strong>Yes. this is a bit of part of one-shot "TFP: Can you hear me"<strong>)

"Never knew you can sing too." heard voice of Arcee behind her. She took earplugs off her before she turned around to look at her.

"I don't. I usually dance, because you don't need to be so good at it. All you need is follow the music."

"And that's not same with singing?"

"Here everyone expect you to have good voice for it. Otherwise you get laugh or something worse."

"Did that happened to you?" asked Arcee.

"Why you are here?" asked Elena. Arcee didn't answered first if not went to sit next to her.

"I made promise to Optimus." she said. "I promised to look after you, until he returns."

Elena looked at her while. Soon after she sighs lean on her.

"I miss him a lot." she said. "I feel completely useless now. I don't know what to do. I'm not Prime."

"You're right, you're not." said Arcee. Elena looked at her confusedly before she continued. "You're Star, daughter of 's way different than been Prime. You should concentrate on what you can do as Star."

"But how that would bring him back?" asked Elena.

"That's probably yours to find out." said Arcee. In this Elena gave small smile and hugged her. After hugging some time she stood up but didn't move anywhere yet.

"So, when did it happened?" she asked.

"What you mean?" asked Arcee.

"You know what I mean." said Elena. "You two... together...what's the word? Interface?"

"Elena..."

"I'm older enough. I know what happens between boy and girl. Or in this case you and dad." Arcee started blush and looked away. "Was it when I was out with graves of my father and PeaceStar?"

"Yes..." sighs Arcee.

In this Elena started to squeal and hugged tightly on her arm. Arcee wasn't sure should she blush more or be surprised. For while Elena was all down and now happy. After more hugging she let go.

"We can do this. Once we get to Cybertron and Vector Sigma everything will be okay."

"Elena, didn't you heard that it's bit useless without space bridge. We decided on look for Optmius."

"But isn't bit obvious he is in war-ship?" asked Elena.

"But we don't know if he is alive or anything." said Arcee.

"But..." then someone came from the elevator. It was Silver. And she was carrying box with her. As you recall SweetStar can't hide her star life signal, she has to use other form, wolf called Silver. She came to them. "Silver? what you have there?"

"(All your gifts of your anniversary.)"

"Anniversary?" asked Elena.

"Today was your anniversary of your operation." said Arcee. "Optimus wanted to give that audio file to you as gift." she said looked away to hide her tears. In this Elena touched her hand.

"How ironic it had to came to this..." said Elena. "But we will find him." she said. In this Arcee just nodded. She didn't know why, she know that same confident look like Optimus had. Maybe, there's something that she is coming to him.

Elena went then look on what was in the box, Silver brought. It turn it was full of stuff. Well, almost. It looked like it was from their humans friends. Either that or some of them was from bots and their human partners. One was obviously from agent Fowler. A letter with check. He always give some extra money to her, when it come to gifts. The next she picked up was from Miko and likely from Bulkhead, A CD with some dance music. It probably obvious Bulkhead had told Miko what kind dances Elena likes to dance that she actually put them into one CD. The next one was from June, A health meter which included a belt for pulse. Plus holder for her music player. Jack's and probably also Arcee's gift was helmet. It was sky blue color with white star middle. Raf's and Bumblebee's was some short of bracelet, but it seem to have some short of effect. She might had to ask about it.

The last present was SweetStar's (or Silver's) it looked like jewel box. When Elena opened it, it had inside belt and necklace which both was Star in middle.

"What are these, Silver?" asked Elena. Since she already told Silver she isn't much interested wear any jewelry, unless they're every important to wear.

"Each Star has those to represent their status." told Arcee.

"What they represent?" asked Elena.

"(One on our chest represent that your emotions are on light. Then one on our waist represents our acts and works are also in light)"

"Let me guess, the one in head represents wisdom of the light." said Elena and looked on Silver.

"(I didn't find anything that you could hold on your forehead. Plus, there's still many things you need to learn as well.)"

"You're right." said Elena while put belt and necklace on her. Then she look on to the horizon. The sun has already went down and moon was rising. "We should go get some rest. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on decepticon war-ship Nemesis, Megatron has asked Soundwave to isolate certain files from their data-core. Even if Orion doesn't remember his true identity any file about Optimus Prime or anything related could shake his believes on Decepticons. Before it was all done, Soundwave showed that they got one message from private line. Megatron knew who it was.<p>

"Asked everyone to leave command station for while." said Megatron. Soundwave only nodded before he leaved. Soon entire command station was clear leaving only Megatron and Soundwave. "Open the line." he ordered. Soundwave did like he was told. In screen appeared someone femme, but it was hard to tell who she was. Only you could notice is that she was decepticon because the decepticon sign on her chest.

"I didn't expect to you call, unless you're near." said Megatron.

"I came to aware, that you faced Unicron, the destroyer." said the figure.

"And why that would worry you, my dear?" asked Megatron

"Have you forgot the last lines of the doom prophecy? The one I translated to you." said the figure.

"The new Star..."

"I can sense her presence." said the figure. "She is still young, but the power she has, is nothing like our others. She could mess our plans. Also I notice she has bond with Prime."

"A bond? With Optimus?" asked Megatron.

"The same bond which once was with Primus and AlphaStar and between Alpha Trion and Star Supreme."

"I can see your worries." said Megatron. "But fear not. I think I have very good guess who this new Star is. Eliminating her would be like strike right into Optimus' spark."

"Do what you must, but lay no hand on my siblings. Unlike what happened with two of them." said figure.

"Rest assured, my dear. If that ever happens again, the one who did, will be executed, for such mistake."

"I hope it will be." said figure. "I may come there as well. Once time is right."

"As you wish, FallStar." said Megatron in which they ended their conversation.

* * *

><p>In Omega one, Ratchet has started to try to upgrade ground bridge.<p>

"Ratchet, are you turbo-charging the ground bridge?" asked Raf who was there back then.

"tinkering." said Ratchet. "No need to get high anyone's hope just yet."

"Try not to break it." joked Elena, who came there. "We might need it still."

"Elena, you look bit different?" said Raf. She kind was bit different. She was wearing her black top and black jeans and boots. Plus now with star belt and necklace.

"Is it bad?" asked Elena.

"Not at all." said Raf. "You look more... warrior... I mean..."

"Like daughter of leader?"

"Yes, something like that." said Raf. Elena couldn't help but smile, but it didn't last long. She went to the edge of platform and looked down.

"You think I'm bit silly in this? I mean, about Da...I mean Optimus." asked Elena.

"About what?" asked Raf. "He is like father to all of us."

"I know, but...you don't think I'm overacting here. I lost my real father and now I see him like my father now and all...what I'm trying to say..."

"It's not new to be called daughter of the Prime." said Ratchet while change his tool to another. "Even if you're different spices, but you could say Primus and AlphaStar too where different and yet they had bound like father and daughter."

"What are you after, Ratchet?" asked Elena.

"Well, that same bond even was with Star Supreme with high clerk Alpha Trion."

"Wait sec." said Elena "Are you saying that there's some kind bond between Stars and Primes?"

"technically. It seem like it was one way to that Stars hold their tittle of children of Primus by creating bond of father and child with Prime."

"Was it something special about that bond?" she asked.

"No one has told about it. There has been many rumors, but so, far it has happened few times that it's hard to tell. Only thing I know is that bond begins when these two meet for the first time." said Ratchet while kept working.

Elena started to think what Ratchet just had told. If she and Optimus now had this daughter/father bond, it could make sense. Ever since she heard his voice, she kind of had that feeling, but she wasn't Star yet. Maybe those feeling grow stronger, when she get the parts and saw him for the first time. It's still bit confusing, but like ratchet said it's not surprise.

Speaking of confusing...

"Raf, I don't want sound rude or stupid, but is this bracelet something important." asked Elena.

"It is actually." he said and came closer to tell. "Since every time when you have to use your magnetic pulse you always stay paralyzed."

"And who knows how long..." she said.

"Well, This bracelet should help you. Instead your entire body it should only effect on your arm."

"So, I could run away or fight with one arm?"

"I thought mostly on running away."

"Better that then laying there too. Could this also effect on recovering."

"I think that should be handle with Ratchet, when he is free." said Raf.

Elena was okay with answer. Since Ratchet was now busy trying to upgrade ground bridge to Space bridge, the recovering setting had to wait. She just wish she there won't be need to use it.

* * *

><p>Time passed and so far Ratchet was still working on ground bridge. Elena was near the Star computer with SweetStar. So, far she had started to train bit. Even if Stars weren't allow to fight, that didn't mean they couldn't protect themselves. And since she doesn't have element power, there's no other way.<p>

"Be strong, be brave and trust your feelings..."

"What?" asked SweetStar.

"Nothing. I'm just talking to myself." said Elena.

"Elena, didn't we talked that you don't need to be like Prime, even if you're..."

"It's not that." said Elena. "While I was resting PeaceStar showed up in my dreams."

"Again?" Now SweetStar go interested. "What did she say?"

"Well, she then told all about what was going on and the last words she said to me that I must be strong, brave and trust my feelings."

Sweet stayed bit on thinking. "hmm...she probably came to aware the effect on the Matrix and that considering your bond..."

Right then agent Fowler called informing that cons were on the move stealing same stuff they back then. They seem to build another space bridge. That's when Elena thought of something.

"Roll out!" ordered Ratchet.

"What? wait sec. Agent..." tried say Elena, but agent Fowler has already end the call. Elena knew if Optimus was here he would have asked Agent Fowler to evacuate all people from there. But they didn't. "Argh!" was all she could say before she decided to follow others through the ground bridge.

"Elena!" yelled SweetStar. Ratchet then notice and tried stop her, but she already passed the vortex to the battle scene. Knockout and Breakdown already had what they needed and were ready to go, when they show up.

"Aren't you missing someone?" mocked Knockout.

"Maybe." said Elena before used magnetism and with throw empty former tank at them. Luckily she put her holo projector on to cover her true look. But this time she had blue eyes instead of brown. "But we're still kicking."

"Elena what..."

"Twelve a clock!" she yelled meaning the other decepticon who came from air. luckily they manage take care of them.

"Ready for that bridge!"

Elena looked on the appearing bridge. Something inside her told to go through it. Father was there. 'Trust your feelings.'

"We'll surely tell big 'O' you said 'Hello'." mocked Knockout once more before went through the ground bridge. Elena started to follow them and Arcee notice it, transformed and went after her. she moved out from the blast took take her.

"Hop on!" she yelled. Elena wished to say to her to go back, but then again she would get fast through it. so she jump on and put her new helmet on, which had with her. They both manage to go through the bridge right past Knockout and Breakdown.

"Scrap..." was all Knockout could say.

Elena hold tightly on Arcee before vehicons spot them and started to blast them. Arcee had to transform back to herself to fight so Elena got off her in time. She used her magnetism against cons. she got most of them stuck on wall, while Arcee tried get some answers of location of Optimus. but more was coming.

"Elena, keep moving!" she yelled.

"Right!" said Elena. she had to run from corner while Arcee took care of more of the cons before he transformed on last one. While others where waking up Elena had her magnetic pulse ready.

"Don't bother. We'll find our way." she said before activated the pulse. And thanks to the bracelet only her arm immobilized. After it she run to Arcee and took hold on her by one arm.

"What happened?" asked Arcee.

"I used magnetic pulse." said Elena. "Thanks Raf's gift I can still move, except my arm."

"Hold on tight!" said Arcee while speeded up.

Arcee drive fast as she could, while Elena took hold on her. Even through the shooting, Elena tried to stay with her no matter what. Soon no one showed up, until Soundwave appeared front of them. Through her helmet Elena could sense he was up to something. 'Be strong'. Elena closed her eyes , until everything came clear to her. 'Light shine through the darkness to bring lost one back home.'

"Arcee...listen what I'll tell you. You have to find a way to Cybertron." she said.

"We will once we find Optimus." answered Arcee.

"No." said Elena. "I will find him. You others find the way to bring him back."

"What?"

"Make sure that Jack gets there." in those last words Elena let go of Arcee and get off her rolling bit on floor. Luckily because the helmet nothing bad didn't happened. Until vortex showed up front of Arcee as she went through it. Elena stood there in shock. Where she went? Then before it closed Elena hide herself before she would be noticed.

On that moment Orion came.

"I hear a commotion." said Orion wishing to know what was going on. Soundwave didn't answer if not leaved from the place.

Orion was still confused what happened, but before he was even thinking to return back he heard something. Breathing, quick one. He move bit further to see where it came from. It came near the wall. He moved closer until he heard it clearly. He then looked down and who it was.

Elena had taken off her helmet and tired to calm herself for what had happened. She kept taking deep breath before she felt shadow above her. she looked up to see who it was. Her eyes went wide to see it was Optimus. Both of them stood looking on each other.

"Are you...?" tried ask Orion. But he was cut off, because Elena faint

* * *

><p>In base everyone were still worried. Since Arcee couldn't find out where the Decepticon war ship or if Optimus was there. Agent Fowler wasn't happy either. Since there was no evacuation there was many wounded from crime scene. And he threaten if they won't start work well, they might get shut down. but then Jack figure out something. something that Elena also would have notice. If con were building the Space bridge, why not use it to get to Cybertron. The only thing was they didn't know where it was. Since it wasn't in space, because Ratchet has monitored the space, it has to be on earth, but finding it won't be easy. Even if they were still worried of Optimus was okay.<p>

"He is." said SweetStar.

"What?" asked Ratchet.

"Elena is there, with him." she said. Everyone was bit shocked. Arcee forgot to mention that.

"Is she crazy? She might get killed." said Bulkhead.

"Only if they spot her." said SweetStar. "As Star, I manage to get connection with her memories now. She is with Optimus now. And he is alright."

"Elena told me that we should find the way to Cybertron." said Arcee.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's move." said Miko.

"Very well." said Ratchet. "SweetStar, You'll try take connection once in while on Elena. just to be certain."

"One step ahead of ya." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue...<strong>

**REVIEWS, PLSS**


	2. Orion Pax part 2

Elena started to wake up for fainting. She really shouldn't let that happen again, especially in Decepticon warship. She could be spotted. Speaking of which... She looked bit around her. She was somewhere in war-ship, but where. It didn't look like prison. By the sound it was some short computer room. She stood up to look better around her. Then she notice something that had made her faint. It was Optimus front of Computer. She tried to open her mouth to say his name, but she remembered something. He doesn't remember who he is. He doesn't remember her. He thought he is that same clerk of Iacon, who didn't expect much of himself. Who never expect to become Prime.

"Are you okay?" heard voice asking. Elena looked up to realize that Optimus has notice her. She tried to back off to the corner to the shadows. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." he said. She didn't answer she just stood there with bit of fear in her eyes. "I picked you up before others will notice you. I don't know what have you done to get everyone so upset. You probably didn't want to get yourself into trouble. I won't tell others if that's makes you feel any better."

Elena looked at him while. She wished to believe him. The way he spoke always made her feel comfortable. Just like her father did. She took one step forward to him. She was still bit worried how he will react on her. So, far it looks like her holo projector was still on, since he hasn't put notice anything else of her.

"Don't be afraid." he said and leaned his hand to her. In any other circumstance she would have accept it in second, but considering the situation here, she doubt bit first before she climb to his hand. He took her to the computer where he was working and let her down on table. "What is your name?" he asked.

"E-Elena..." she said.

"That's pretty name." he said giving small smile to her. "My name is Orion Pax."

"Orion... Just like one of our star constellation." she said smiling.

Orion smiled bit before he asked.

"Are you one of the Stars?"

Elena was bit surprised by the question.

"W-What you mean? How you..."

Then there was heard foot step from the door. Elena went hide behind the computer screen. No one came in. Someone just went past.

"It's okay." said Orion. "You can come out now."

Elena sigh and came out.

"How you even know about Stars?" she asked.

"One of them was friend of mine. Her name was PeaceStar."

"Peace? But...I was told that Stars were only allowed to meet High clerk Alpha Trion." she said.

"Alpha Trion was my mentor." said Orion. "But even still PeaceStar came many time to Iacon to read and study. In that time we meet and we became friends."

"Did anyone knew?" she asked.

"Only Alpha Trion did. If anyone else knew, PeaceStar would have been punished."

"But she was Star, The daughter of Primus." Before she went further she closed her mouth. She said 'was'. How he will react to know she is dead.

"Was? Is she...gone." he asked. Elena looked away while tears started come to her eyes. "What happened?"

"She died because of me..." she said while tears started to fall from her. "We were in one cave full of ice. Me and Sweet went look further, before we found old mine that exploded. All the ice start fall. I slip and one almost fall on me. She moved me away, but other one fall one her. If I would have been more careful, she wouldn't have needed to save me and..." she started to cry. She hasn't forgive herself of what happened that day.

Then she felt Orion to lift her chin up.

"If she wanted to save you that means she saw something in you." he said. "Even though I sad for her death, I'm glad to know you were with her." In this Elena only nodded and dry her tears away. "You mentioned SweetStar, is she alive."

"Yes. But she goes also as Silver, since she never learned to hide her Star signal, she took new form to hide it."

"Hide? Why are you hiding?" asked Orion.

"Isn't bit obvious." she said. "You're still in war. When it came worse, Stars became hunted, because the knowledge. I so far only meet two of them. I don't know about the others." Speaking of it... "How did you knew that I was Star?"

"This may sound weird, but I saw you in my dreams."

"In your dreams?"

Right then they heard door opening and closed. Elena went to hide behind the screen again, while Orion looked who it was. It was Starscream.

"No. Optimus Prime." said Starscream and aimed at Orion. Orion stood bit confused. Why he is aiming at him? Who is Optimus Prime. Elena peaked to see what will happened. She wished to go front of her father and stop Starscream, but what use that will be?

"Please, I mean no harm." said Orion.

"Oh? then what are you doing here?" asked Starscream.

"Re-search, for lord Megatron."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"I do not understand." said Orion. "And why did you call me Optimus Prime?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because my name is Orion Pax." said Orion. "I'm far for being a Prime." Right then Starscream notice symbol of Decepticon on him.

"You..remind me of someone I once knew, that's all."

"You are Starscream."

"Yes?"

"Lord Megatron told me you've been determined."

"Lord Megatron says many things." said Starscream. "Only some of which are true."

"You do not suggest that our leader would speak falselens."said Orion. In this Starscream laughed.

"You truly have been kept in the dark, haven't you"

"You speak in many riddles, Starscream." said Orion. "Please, tell me what it is that you know."

"And in return?"

Right then vehicons came in. They had spot Starscream and found where he went. Starscream went hide behind Orion.

"Hold your fire!" said Orion, but Starscream transformed and fly away. Vehicon went after to him and left Orion into his work station.

Orion just stood there wondering what just happened.

"O-Orion..." heard voice Elena. In this Orion went to look if she was alright. She run to him and hug his arm. He let her do so. He wasn't sure, but some how he felt its his place to give her comfort and protection.

"I'm confused." he said out loud.

"You mean about what that Starscream said?" she asked.

"Yes." he said. Elena let go of him to give him some space. "Do you know something about this?"

"Not all of it." she admitted. "But even still, I'm new as being Star. Decides, will you even trust what I'll say."

"What I learned about PeaceStar is that Stars can't lie. They are meant to speak only the truth."

"But would you still trust me? No one heard Stars when the war started." she said.

"I trust you." he said. Elena could see he meant it, every word. But before she could say anything she heard door open again and hide.

Megatron came to check on Orion and asked if he was alright. Orion asked why he told that Starscream was death. Megatron said that Starscream was death for they mission. How he once trusted him before he betrayed him. When he asked if Starscream did or said something troublesome, Orion took quick look on where Elena was and notice her to shake her head. He said no. In this Megatron asked him to forget all what happened and continue his work.

* * *

><p>Orion worked while on Iacon files before he went to his quarters to rest. He even took Elena with him just in case. Elena has tried to think of how would be possible him to have her in his dreams. His entire memories of Prime should be out. There shouldn't be any chance he could remember her. She think hard and hard, until something came to her mind. That moment after he gave key of Vector Sigma to Jack. She asked him to promise to come back. The last words she said to him. <em>'Remember with Spark...'<em> could it be possible that what she said to him, came true. As if some short of wish. It sounds weird to be true, but then could it be one of thing Star could do. She wasn't sure.

"Everything okay?" asked Orion came from his personal bathroom.

"Nothing. Just... thinking." she said, while sat on the table next to his berth. Orion nodded as accepting her answer. Like she had said, she is still new in Star business. She probably tries to think something what she could do or answer.

"Orion?" asked Elena.

"Yes?"

"When you said, you saw me in your dreams, what give you away I was Star?"

"The way you were dressed, they way glow..."

"Glow? I didn't knew Stars will do that." she said smiling before she thought on something. "Did you... saw someone else in your dreams?"

"Someone else?" he asked. She just looked at him like child wishing to hear a story. Orion took deep breath before he rest himself on to his berth and look up to the ceiling. "There was this one femme."

"What she look like?" asked Elena.

"Well... I don't know. I never haven't gone out. But there's something about her. her smile, her eyes, the color of her armor."

"That wouldn't be blue with touch of pink?" asked Elena.

"How you know?" asked Orion, while get up and looks at her. "Do you know who she is?"

"Well..." Elena tried find proper words. By how things looked he probably still thinks Autobots are the enemies. So, how she could tell about Arcee. then something came to her head. "She is guardian of SweetStar." Well, that was true. When she meet Arcee one of her task was to protect SweetStar.

"Guardian?"

"Yeah. Since Sweet never learned ti hide her Star signal, she was asked to look after her. Of course, when Sweet took new form and change her name to Silver, She was looking after all of us. Now she looks after this one guy named Jack Darby, who find out who we are and helps us with two other kid."

"Are there any others? I mean by Cybertron."

"Well, there's one named Bumblebee. He is like big brother to all of us. He looks after this one kid name Rafael."

"And you're all hiding? About what?"

Elena stood quiet in this. How can she tell they're actually trying to protect the earth not cons.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad." said Orion.

"It's okay." she said. "I wish to tell you, but I think it's one of those things you will know once after you know about this 'Optimus Prime' and everything."

Orion was bit confused. It was like she knew him too well. He did wanted to know some answers about this Optimus. By how she made it sound, he seem to be important. He let that be rested himself again to his berth. Then something came to his mind.

"Elena?"

"Yes?" she asked bit sleepy since she too was getting tired.

"What is her name?" he asked. Elena knew who he was talking about.

"Arcee..." she said before she fall into sleep.

Orion look back on the ceiling while before he fell into recharge that name in his mind.

* * *

><p>In base everyone was looking the space bridge by energon signal. SweetStar has kept them on check about Elena and Otpimus once in while. When they got a message from Starscream and got coordinates of the space bridge, Sweet sigh for relief. It would be matter of time before Elena will be spotted, so they had to get to Cybertron soon as possible.<p>

The plan was simple. Autobots go take over the bridge, after it t jack get there, he and Arcee to go to Cybertron and there to Vector Sigma. Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee looks over bridge. Raf, Miko and agent Fowler will be technic support and take care of ground bridge, June will be there too just in case someone needs medical support. SweetStar still needed to look on Optimus and Elena. Once everything was clear, it's was time to bring their leader back.

* * *

><p>Orion was once again front of the computer. He decided to find out about Optimus Prime. Elena stood near him. She even promise to help him with Iacon file, so one won't notice a thing.<p>

"Are you ready for it?" asked Elena.

"I try." said Orion and put his hand to keyboard.

"Okay..." said Orion before he took deep breath before typing name 'Optimus Prime'. The first thing that came was information the optimus Prime was the leader of Autobots. "someone is not telling the truth."

"Ratchet? Megatron said that Ratchet is the mean leader of Autobots?" asked Elena.

"You know him?" asked Orion.

"You could say so." said Elena trying to find proper words. "He is medic. grumpy, and all, but he is not reason that Cybertron is barren of life. He wouldn't even deserve to call doctor or medic if he would do such a thing."

"But then what happened to Cybertron?"

"By what I heard from Stars. One of them fall because the injustice treatment and became called FallStar." started Elena. "Rumors had that she even gave knowledge to the real enemy, which why war took long. Before everyone could know it, even the core itself was infected. The rest of the Stars had no choice, but put the Primus into eternal slumber, which can be woken by Star Supreme. After that they send some important information out of reach of FallStar and even hide the Star tower."

"I can't believe one of them could actually..."

"Fall." she finished. "They didn't either. Which is why they never told me that, until one time Sweet was so sad that she told me about it."

"You said the FallStar gave knowledge for the real enemy. By who you mean?" asked Orion.

"That is something you have to find out yourself." she said.

He knew she was right. By how it looked she doesn't want leave him all confuse. She wanted him to find it by himself and let himself decide will he believe or not.

Orion tried find out about Optimus Prime, but file were scripted heavily. It took some time from him to clear them out. Elena mean while was solving Iacon file for him. On that time she put few lines on note. By how thing looked for her this seemed to be very important that they had to know. As more she de-coded, more she started to have feeling this was too important. It either must stay unsolved or get it to Autobots. Bad thing is she didn't have flash drive or anything with her. She just had to memorize it, best as she could.

Then she heard him speak out loud.

"How could I possibly be Optimus Prime?"

She went to look what it was, before she notice he just had proper picture of 'Optimus Prime' and it looked just like Orion.

* * *

><p>When Megatron discovered that Orion had discovered about file of Optimus Prime, he decided it would be matter time now to make sure Orion to finish the project: Iacon, even if he had cause him a lot of pain.<p>

Right another private call came and it was obvious by who.

"Put her on-line." he said to Soundwave. Once again in screen came same figure of FallStar. "Is there something you wish to warn me or are you near as you said?" asked Megatron bit annoyed.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one wish have some answers." said FallStar.

"What you want?"

"I sensed that this 'New Star' is in your ship."

"What?"

"Oh, so you didn't know."

"If I would have known she would be here, I'll would make sure to her such a treatment you wished for your sibling."

"Stasis? What for?"

"You think I don't know you." said Megatron while was calming down. "Considering your reputation among the Autobots, would rather wish to kill her yourself."

"I see your point. Fine then. keep her alive until I return." she said. "Oh and by the way, when I sensed her, she is with her dear Daddy-o." she said before she finished to the call.

Megatron was bit puzzled what she meant, until Soundwave went through the data core. He discovered some how that Iacon file has been de-coded, while Orion search on the files of Optimus Prime. That meant she was helping to cover his tracks.

"Any idea how she got here?" asked Megatron. Soundwave went through the security files, until found the answer. In first view could see Elena riding on Arcee, but when she went through the vortex, she passed it alone. Then security camera caught Orion picking something from the hall before he entered back to his work station.

"I should have known." said Megatron. "The bond between Star and Prime is greater than I expected. Perhaps, she might help us get the project Iacon finished." he said while evil smirk appeared to his face.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**REVIEWS, PLSS x3**


	3. Orion Pax part 3

Autobots had manage to get space bridge and send Jack and Arcee to Cybertron. Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were watch over the bridge. This time SweetStar (or Silver at that moment) was taking connection to Elena's memories. She had notice that Orion has tried to get answers about Optimus Prime and he seem to get well with Elena. Well, that's not surprise to her. One thing she learned from bond between Star and Prime, it can't be broken. It always finds the way to show up one way or another. She only wished Megatron won't find Elena. If he does, who knows what he will do to her.

They got a message from Jack when he and Arcee were at entrance of Vector Sigma before Insecticon attacked them. Arcee was protecting Jack and tell him to go. June was bit worried first, but when Ratchet told the key will guide Jack, June told Jack to do what Arcee told him. Jack did like was told. He entered to Vector Sigma, before door started to close, leaving Arcee to fight against Insecticon. Jack knew it was all up him. Optimus need him. And so did Elena. He had finish the task before they both get hurt.

* * *

><p>Orion Pax was all confused. How could he be Optimus Prime? It didn't make any sense. Elena look from side. She wished to tell him the truth. That he really is Prime, leader of Autobots, her father. But she was still fearing will he trust her. By all what he has heard has been lie. Will he believe her?<p>

"Elena..." she heard Orion saying. She look up to him in worry. "I... don't understand..."

"I wish tell you everything." she said shaky voice. "But would you believe me? What makes me any different?"

"You're Star..."

"I wasn't born as Star." she said. "I was daughter of military scientist, who left his work, because the sorrow he saw war bringing. He worked in different lab to make world better place. But when left military, many projects were cancelled or denied, which made some group to turn against their own nation. they tried to make him to work for them, but he refused for his last breath. I saw how they took him from me and they tried to kill me as well. I would have if it wasn't for PeaceStar and Au..." she cut herself off before she finished the word.

"What?"

Elena looked away. She expected a yell, hit or anything. There wasn't anything. She look up and see confused and worried Orion Pax. Orion could see the tears coming to her eyes. He could see now what she is fearing. Fearing to lose his trust. He didn't knew why, but it was like she wished to be with him. And for reason he wish that too. He felt he could actually speak with her many things. Things he hasn't spoken with anyone. Not even with Megatron.

"Elena, please tell me truth."

"You want to hear the truth?" she asked. He nodded to her. "The truth is, Autobots are not the enemy. Their only intention is to protect the earth and human kind. From Decepticons. I know this, because they saved me. PeaceStar saved me. More than once. Megatron's only intention is take over this planet. He even tried to use dark energon to bring all dead ones from Cybertron to take it over. If it wasn't for Optimus Prime and his Autobots this would have been lost."

Orion had done nothing expect listened. Even if all that was shocking to him, he couldn't see any reason that she was lying. She was telling the truth.

"What you wish me to do?" he asked.

"If you want to do the right, don't decode this file." she said. "What I have understood about it, it hold locations of weapons."

Orion was surprise on that. The file hold location of weapons, what he feared most. and by what she told about Megatron... He can't allow it. but there was left one thing.

"Elena..." he asked. "Is it true that I'm..."

He couldn't finish the question because they heard someone to coming. Elena once more hide behind the screen. Megatron came to again to check how far Iacon file was decoded. Orion told he may be more rustier then he thought. But knew it wasn't true. He told him, that they were recording his works, including all those he did on free time. He showed him that was aware that he found file of Otpimus Prime. Even If Orion wished to trusted Elena, but he wanted to hear it also from Megatron. So, he asked why he is confused as one of the Autobots and why Starscream called him begged Megatron to tell who he is. but Megatron only said he was his clerk and that he is supposed to continue his work. Orion looked while on-screen, remembering what Elena told him. He decided to do so. He erased his finding of Iacon file. but when he turn around to walk away, he heard Megatron only laughing before he pressed one button, in which all document came up again. He told they were saving all what Orion has decoded so far.

But then Soundwave came to show the their space bridge has been activated to Cybertron. Orion stay more confused. Cyndertron was suppose to be dead. He asked how that could be possible

"That beside of the point." said Megatron, before he called guards and. "You will finish project: Iacon by the time I return or I will carve out your spark before your very eyes." he said Orion and treating with his sword.

"No!"

Before they could see who yelled, Sword moved aside Megatron with it. Elena had showed up and used magnetism. "You stay away from him!" she yelled.

"Elena! No!" yelled Orion before guards point their weapon on her. Before she could do anything, Soundwave send laserpeak on her and caught her. She let out yelp before she was brough front of Megatron.

"So, you're the new Star, that was told in ancient scriptures." said Megatron. Elena did nothing but looked at him with anger. "They seemed to be desperate to choose you."

In that Elena spit at his face. Eveyone stood there surprised. No ever have seem someone spit at leader of the Decepticon, especially human.

"You mock any Star and I'll turn you into scrap metal." she said to him. Megatron moved the spit off his face.

"Resilient one for sure." he said. "But that doesn't change what you are." he said. In this Soundwave activated something that cause all her protections down, including holo projector revealing her true look. "Looks like they were too desperate on you."

Elena tried to get her hands on him, even they were little, but she couldn't because she was still held by laserpeak. she even tried to get herself off, but nothing.

"Let her go!" said Orion.

"Why would you care?" said Megatron. "She is one of the Autobots."

Orion looked on Elena who didn't look at him. She didn't want to know what he was thinking about her. "If you don't believe, then ask her. After all, Star can't lie." said Megatron.

"You're right." she said. "I'm Elena Star Prime. Star guide of Autobtos. Daughter of Optimus Prime."

Orion was more shocked. She wasn't just with Autobots, but also daughter of Prime?

"Daughter of Prime? Hah! what imagination you have." mocked Megatron. "Be lucky I spare your life for now. There's someone who wishes to get rid of you in person."

"What?" asked both Orion and Elena.

"Get the Stasis cylinder!" ordered Megatron before Soundwave left with Elena. Megatron looked on the guards. "Make sure he get all done." he said before he looked on Orion. "Or the New Star becomes Death one."

* * *

><p>Since Megatron had gone take care of the Autobots, he left Elena into Cylinder on the work station to keep some motivation to Orion. At some point Orion looked at her, but only he could see her sitting there hiding her face in to her arms. She has failed. How could se be the light to bring lost one back.<p>

_'Remember with Spark...'_

Some how those words to ring in Orion's mind. Guards told him that he wasn't allow to stop. He looked while one the screen, while same word ring in his mind. Somehow he felt he has to warn Autobots. They saved Elena and turned her into Star. And yet somehow it felt its his place to protect her, look after her, trust her, Believe her.

He turn around and told guards that Megatron may use what is in the file against Autobots and that they need to be warned. One of the guards hit and kicked, which cause Elena's attention. she saw Orion down while guards point their weapons at him.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled through the glass. guards look on her, but ignore her right away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jack has already get to core and started download key. Just when they got note that Scraplets where there and tried to eat Vector Sigma, Megatron came. By it looked to him, it was obvious to tell who was in Cybertron.<p>

Silver became bit worried about Elena and Optimus that checked quickly by Star connection what has happened. Oh no! Elena has been spotted. More than one way.

Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee started to make sure Megatron won't get any near

"Silver! Insulate the bridge!" said Ratchet. Silver did like was told. She may didn't knew how to hide her star signal, but she sure knew how to make protection shield, while others tried to stop Megatron.

But Megatron was too strong to them. He manage to defeat them one by one. He looked upon the bridge and Silver who tried to secure it. He walked slowly but firmly to it. nothing this Silver turn around and blast ice at him. This took him in bit of surprise, but he manage to break the ice just like that.

"The star of ice. I was wondering when I found you." he said. In this Silver turned back to SweetStar and use more her ice element to keep him away from bridge.

"You won't get away with this!" she yelled. But he manage to get past her ice and grab her.

"I think I just did." he said, while Sweet tried to out of his claws. "Don't bother. Once I'm done with this Arcee, you'll soon reunited with your sister."

"Lay one hand her and I'll..."

"You what? Freeze me?" mocked Megatron. " Not even this new Star could stop me."

"What you have done to Elena?"

"She is fine for now. Until your sister deal with her."

Sweet gasped in this. FallStar know about Elena. She won't make it. Megatron throw her side to others and started to wait Arcee to show up from the bridge.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile guards have started to kick and beat Orion over and over. Elena yelled at them to stop it, but no use. Orion tried get up, until look up on the screen image of Optimus Prime and then looked back at Elena. the tears had started to fall from her eyes and the way she looked at him, was heart breaking. He couldn't see her like that. It was like his spark was aching to see her like that.<p>

Guards keep hitting and kicking, even if he asked to stop. Soon it felt like he could stand it. He said enough in which his guns came up. Guards stood bit surprised by this. Elena looked amazed as well.

"I'm armed?" wondered Orion. Then guards started to shoot at him. He tried to cover himself, in which gun shoot right at them. Once everything was clear he got up and went for Elena and got her out of the cylinder.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm not sure myself." he said. "But something tells me I must protect you."

"Why? After I didn't tell you. I..."

"I know." he said. "But I told you already, that I trust you. And somehow I wish to believe you. Even if you're daughter of the Prime."

Elena was speechless. but then she remember something. Autobots are in danger.

"We need to go." she said. He agreed. While they leaved from work station, Elena tried to check the situation by SweetStar's memories. After passing most of it, she gaps in fear. "We need to hurry."

"Why?" asked Orion.

"If we don't, Megatron will kill Arcee."

Arcee? The femme in his dreams. He wasn't sure why, but it was like something was boiling inside. He can't allow Megatron to do it. Over his death body he won't! He run quickly to find away to get there.

* * *

><p>Arcee and Jack where on their way back to bridge, with full loaded matrix. Arcee tried informed Ratchet the they were coming, but there was no answer. She tried again, while they came close to the bridge. Something was not right. They didn't knew how, but it was obvious it was not good.<p>

Without any idea the Megatron was there with his sword to kill who ever comes out from the bridge. By how it looked to him Arcee was there alone. hmm... she might mean something Prime, since she went there. No matter, she will die. And once doing so, same comes to the line of Primes.

Right then Orion came with Elena there. The Elena notice right away SweetStar and went to her.

"And why should you care, Orion Pax?" asked Megatron. "You are no Prime."

"That maybe true."said Orion. "Or yet another deception. But this much I do know, my sympathies lay with the Autobots. And you are not one of us."

Elena looked on Orion. _'remember with spark...'_ could it really have worked? Is it one thing Star is capable of? _'Be strong, Be brave...'_ those word came to her mind once again.

Orion tried charge on Megatron but Megatron manage blog and beat him.

"Orion!" yelled Elena before she run at him.

"Yours spark maybe in the right place, Orion." said Megatron before hit him again. "But you have so much to learn before you can hope to ever stand on the ground against me. A moment, which sadly shall never come."

Right then Elena notice someone coming from the bridge.

**"ARCEE!"**

Arcee charge up from behind at Megatron taking far from the bridge. Elena went check on Orion, before Jack came from the bridge. with the Matrix.

"Are you certain that I'm worthy?" asked Orion.

"You have no idea." said Jack.

"You are, Orion." said Elena with small smile in her face. "Because you're my father."

Right then Jack moved the key to Orion in which all the wisdom of Prime started move into Orion.

Megatron took hold on Arcee and demand the Matrix before he realize it wasn't with her if not with human boy, Jack. He threw Arcee aside and tried went to finish Optimus while hestill had chance, but Ratchet, who just recovered went to stop him. and after him, SweetStar tried stop him too. Which was enough to finish upload of the Matrix into Orion and turned him back to Optimus Prime.

Megatron tried to strike on Optimus, but he manage to stop him in time.

"Megatron." said Optimus, while his battle mask came on and Elena put her helmet on. "Begone!"

Then Optimus started to beat Megatron like he ever had. everyone started to recover to see their dear leader in action and punch Megatron right across the place.

"Wohoo! Go Dad!" yelled Elena.

"Ratchet, How we arrived here?" asked Optimus.

"Long story, old friend." said Ratchet.

Right then they got connection from agent Fowler, who want to know if Optimus was with them, since they got five autobot life signals. They confirmed it was true and that Jack was safe too, so June can know it.

"Get the bridge ready!" said Elena. "We're still bit of situation here." which was kind of true since Megatron was still on to them.

Once the bridge came up Arcee went first to take Jack to safety. After her went Ratchet with SweetStar, then and . Just like always Optimus went by last with Elena, to make sure everyone got safely back. Once they past the bridge, it closed. Leaving leader of Decpeticon roar his lose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay. I would have finished it here, but I decided make epilogue for these episodes. ^^

**REVIEWS, PLSS x3**


	4. Orion Pax part 4

Everyone was waiting their heroes to arrive from ground bridge. the first who were Jack and Arcee. June was first to go hug her son. After them came Ratchet, Sweetstar, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Everyone looked great. Okay, maybe few bends here and there, but it didn't matter for what came after them. Everyone looked at the ground bridge to see their dear leader entering the base.

Optimus Prime stood in the entrance of the ground bridge looking on everyone, Elena on his shoulder.

"Optimus?" said Raf wishing to see if he truly remember them.

"Hello, Rafael." said Optimus with warm smile. The young was all amazed. Jack couldn't help, but just smile, since he already saw him to recover. Miko was excited and all to have great leader back in team.

Optimus smiled to the children, before he looked on his armor with decepticon symbol on it.

"Although, it seems that there is much I do not remember." he said wondering what had happened that she symbol of decepticon on him.

"Optimus, it truly has been our darkest hour." said Ratchet. "But know this, from every indication, your spark never ceased being that... of an Autobot."

Optimus wasn't sure what had happened, but it didn't matter to him. he was back at home. With those he loved. Everyone came near to greet him back. Kids this time went actually hug him Well, mostly his feet, but still they were happy to have him back. Bulkhead gave one of those claps to the back that could send you a cross the room, but that didn't happened to Optimus. Bumblebee was happy and crying for having father figure back that hugged him. Optimus couldn't help but smile to the scout.

Elena only stood on her father's shoulder and smiled. It was great have him back. SweetStar was squealing to seeing such a happy scene. Then something came to her mind.

"Optimus, do you still have the key card?" she asked. Everyone looked on Optimus to see what would happen. Optimus showed the key card of Vector Sigma,which had turn back to its right size.

"Why you ask?"

"Because someone needs to become officially a Star." she said. Optimus looked on Elena, who was bit confused. What she meant by that? Then the small light came from the key card into her arm-pad. In that moment her left arm ,left leg and left side of her face got something. in arm and leg got little touch of pink. Her audio receptor turn into pink moon. Her right optic turn into proper eye.

"Wow! what just..." tried ask Elena while tried look herself.

"As Star with bond with Prime, you're officially daughter of Prime with little touch of Prime wisdom."

"Like Star upgrade?" asked Raf.

"exactly!" said Sweet.

"Will that make her like Optimus?" asked Miko.

"Well...some. We Stars are allowed to express ourselves."

"Does this we can celebrate now?" asked Miko. Sweet look on Elena and Optimus, since it's obvious. Primes don't party and Elena isn't party-animal either.

"You may." said both on same time.

"Thank you." said SweetStar sweetly as she could. "Maybe you..."

"I don't dance in public." said Elena before Sweet could finish the question.

"Joy-killer..." said SweetStar in low voice, but Elena still heard it. In this she jump of Optimus' shoulder at Sweet who manage to move away by turning into Silver and started run away from base. Elena started to go after to show who is Joy-killer here. Kids laughed to it and went with her to catch Silver. Bumblebee went with them too. Ratchet had gone with them to make sure they won't broke any of his tools. The rest stayed there laughing. Optimus only smiled for the scene. It was like everything was back to normal, with little twist of something new.

* * *

><p>In night-time, humans had returned to their homes. Autobots had check themselves in sick bay and like expected, some dents here and there, few scratches. Some painkillers and a good night sleep should be enough for everyone.<p>

Optimus just came from the shower from his bathroom, before he heard knocking from his door. He went to open it and find Arcee behind the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir." she said, while looked away blushing to realize he just got from shower, having nothing but towel around him. "I-I just came to talk..."

"Okay." he said letting her enter to his quarters. She first stood there, since she wasn't sure if she would sit or not. After closing the door Optimus came to her. "What you wish talk about?" he asked. She blushed bit more since he was still wearing only a towel.

"I...I failed you, Optimus." she said and looked down.

"Failed me? On what?" he asked confusedly.

"On Elena." she said. Optimus was still bit confused. He moved to his berth and sat on it to listen well what she was talking.

"Arcee, what happened?" he asked. In this Arcee came front of him without looking at him.

"You asked me to look after Elena, until you return, right?" she said.

"Yes." he said. "You asked me to promise that I will, before you agreed to." why she is telling this could it be something to do with the decepticon symbol on his armor. "Did something happened?" he asked. Arcee started to tell him, about what happened after they defeated Unicron. How he didn't remember them and went with Megatron. How they were all worried, mostly her and Elena. How they tried to find him in many days. How Elena get herself into war-ship. How they tried to get to Cybertron and there to Vector Sigma. All to the point where they got their him back.

Optimus was speechless. All that happened and all that pain it caused to the team. Especially to his little girl and especially to Arcee.

"I couldn't look after her." she said while tears started to appear in her optics. "I should have stopped her back then, but she just she knew that we needed to get to Cybetron. She wanted to make things less worried for us, but she cause more worries on me and SweetStar. I..."

She was cut of by Optimus who gave her one passionately kiss

"No, Arcee." he said. "You have no reason to be sorry. I let it happened. I should be the one ask apologize."

"You did to protect us all." she said. "None of us didn't see it coming."

"You didn't either on Her." he said. "I know it was too dangerous, I don't blame you for it. You did best you could to look after her."

She only nodded quietly before she felt once more his lips on hers. Gosh, how she missed him kissing her. She never get enough of it. Before it could get any heated, he broke the kiss.

"I guess I need to make it up all this to you." he said.

"Perhaps..." she said before he moved her to his berth.

* * *

><p><strong>This goes on M rate<strong>

* * *

><p>Early in the morning, Optimus woke up finding Arcee next him. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she look during her sleep. He just stood there watching her, before he caressed her face and gave kiss on her helm. In this she started woke up as well.<p>

"Morning, sir." she said.

"Morning." he said giving warm smile. She just loved when he gave that smile.

"What you think she would say about us?" she asked.

"Hard to tell. How react on our first Interface?" he asked.

"She took it pretty well." she said. Then something else came to her mind. "you think she will start call me a mother?" Both start chuckled on that idea.

"I think you should ask that from her." said Optimus before he started kiss her passionately, which she respond on same way.

"Dad, I Think we need to talk about..." heard voice of Elena, who came out from her room and stood up right there, once she spot them. They both stopped making out, while Arcee tried to cover herself and Optimus up. There was deep silence.

"Scrap..." said Arcee and put her hand on to her face.

"Elena, don't you dare..." said Optimus.

"Okay."she said blankly. "Excuse me..." she said before she went back to her and close the door. Then huge scream was heard from the door. It was hard to first what she was yelling, actually it was just yelling.

Optimus look on Arcee.

"Took well?" he asked amusedly. She could help laugh bit on that.

Most of the day Elena didn't do nothing if not laying on the couch. Kids tried to ask what was wrong with her, but no one didn't answer. Others had pretty good guess what was wrong with her, but they didn't tell the reason.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I done it. from here continue next episode "Operation Bumblebee". see you on the next chap!

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	5. Operation: Bumblebee part1

**AN:** Okay. Here we go with Episode 4 "Operation: Bumblebee" Enjoy!

* * *

><p>In Omega one, Autobots had talked about the relic they had discovered. By how it looked, Iacon stored some relics back then, when it was shelter during the war. Relics they managed to take from Deceptiocns, such as Spark extractor. In one moment they had to send some of the relics away if Iacon would be taken by the enemy. All those relics were send to earth. But how much they were was unsure. Since Optimus had amnesia and worked in Nemesis as clerk, he didn't remember how much he had decoded the file and he felt bad about it. Ratchet tried to comfort his old friend. Megatron took good advance of amnesia to get the relics and even mocked him by his former name Orion Pax. <p>

"Besides, You only manage to clear three locations. That left two." said SweetStar from Star computer.

"How you..." tried ask Bulkhead.

"Star connection. Hello!" she said. "I checked the rest of memories Elena had last night."

"Speaking of her, where is she?" asked Miko. Right then loud crash was heard with scream.

"training." said SweetStar. "I don't know why, but she has started train more, since she got from Nemesis. Wasn't she suppose to be grounded?" she asked from Optimus.

The truth was, Optimus had asked Elena to stay in base. Now since Megatron is very aware of her existence. Elena sure was allowed go out for shop if she needed to, but into field, no. So, you could say she 'in way' grounded. But still That didn't explain why she was training. It would be best ask her.

* * *

><p>Elena went to take the shower before she went to Optimus' desk to read. she was training bit in training room, and got paint all over herself, which why she needed to take shower. She also had got habit to read Star history on Optimus' desk for some reason. Not that he didn't mind, but why be interested on Star history now? She was about to read before Optimus came in with SweetStar. SweetStar went quickly check her.<p>

"I'm fine, Sweet. I just got paint all over myself." she Elena.

"What you were even trying to do? Levitation?" asked Sweet.

"Is that what you guys can do?" asked Elena sarcastically.

"Not, if you don't control one the main elements. Why you even bother train, when you aren't suppose to go to field?"

"Desperate times call desperate measures. What if one of us get into sick bay and can't go. We could be out numbered. I tried to prepare myself for that."

"You're not going, even if entire team is at sick bay." said Sweet.

"This comes for Star who can't hide her star signal."

"Elena!"

"I'm sorry, Dad. But I feel totally useless here. I don't want to be just sitting around and do nothing, while Megatron is up to who knows what."

"He is picking ancient relics, which were stored in to Iacon, but were send away here, just in case." said Sweet.

"I did read the file, you know." said Elena, before she looked Optimus. "I want to do something about this. I feel bad not to take the file with me."

"I know." he said. "I also feel bad to even translate it to Megatron, but we can't change much of past. We must do what we can now."

"But..."

She was cut off when they got a message from command center, something was up.

* * *

><p>Everyone were at sick bay. Bumblebee some reason couldn't transform. Ratchet told it could be because his T-cog got damaged.<p>

"It's that like a T-bone?" asked Miko.

"Not exactly." said Arcee. "It's the organ that allow us to scan vehicle and transform."

Kids looked on Elena. She usually would vomit, if she hears any word of organs. She didn't.

"I would feel sick, if the line indicates that organ is not inside the body." she said.

"Oh good to know." said SweetStar. "The last thing we need is to clean your mess." Elena give quick hit to her head.

But Ratchet had bad news. the T-cog wasn't damaged if not taken.

"Are you saying that, someone open him up and..." asked Elena, before she had to go to throw up. Well, that was to expected. Since it wasn't Decepticons, since they transform too. Why would they even bother with it. This left one particular group left. M.E.C.H. It looks like they have learned more of Cybertronian biology to take just that. Bumblebee wished to go and get it back. But Optimus didn't allow it. It could be too risky him go solo for it. The entire team would do best to find it. That's was when Elena came back.

"And if not, Ratchet can just make you new...cog-thing, right." said Miko. In this Elena had to go again.

"Better if you stay out of this! I'll tell you later."yelled SweetStar.

Well, it was obvious that Ratchet couldn't just built it since it's bio-tech, not just any device you could go and find from scrapyard. Bumblebee became depressed, since Ratchet also mention his voice box, which he lost long time ago. Bulkhead suggested that if they wouldn't transform, but the time wasn't proper, since Megatron was looking Iacon relics. Not to mention M.E.C.H. Better not tell any of this to Elena. considering her past with M.E.C.H. and her current situation.

* * *

><p>Well, Elena did find it out anyway. She just hasn't talk about it, so Bumblebee won't feel so bad. She called Agent Fowler if there has been any M.E.C.H. activity. Nothing so far, sadly. She tried see if Star Computer had something useful help. Bumblebee was asking Ratchet any news, which made Ratchet asked if someone could keep Bee occupied. Raf offer if Bee would like to play video game. Sadly it was about car race.<p>

"Strike one..." she said in low voice. Miko decided they could watch TV. It just had car commercial going on, not helping. "Strike two..." she said in low. Raf tried to cheer Bumblebee that speed didn't matter. And right then Jack and Arcee came after fast ride. "And we're out..." she said in low. and it sure was, Bumblebee wished to go for walk, but that would help since he could be spotted. So, he went to his room. Elena sighed for this. Maybe she should talk with him.

Elena walked to the halls until came to Bumblebee's quarters.

"Bee?" she asked after knocking. "I know, you're upset. I know how you feel. I wish to do something about this, but I'm kind of...grounded."

In one moment Bumblebee came to open the door, letting her in. He let her sat above his head and pat him to calm him down. In moment he fell into recharge and after some time so did Elena.

Few hours later, Optimus came to look Elena and find her in Bumblebee's quarters. They way he find both them was too sweet to watch. He went to make sure they're comfortable, before he switch the light off and close the door.

He took breath and rub his optics. Elena wish to go out and help them, but she can't because her own safety. Bumblebee wants to go too, but he can't, because he had lost his T-cog. Both of them wish to go and help in field, but they have to stuck inside the silo, do nothing. How he could fix this?

"Everything okay?" heard familiar voice next to him. Optimus turned to find Arcee next to him.

"I don't know...Both of them wish to go and help out."

"But they can't." she finished the line. "I understand Bumblebee, but Elena is Star. I understand why you don't want her to go. But then again, she has done many thing, you don't expect from Star. She is Prime as well."

"She is still learning." he said. "If something happens to her..."

"She is grown girl, Optimus. She has passed worse things than this."

"I know..." said Optimus and took deep breath. "I just want make sure she is ready for what is going happen."

"She will." she said. "But now we have others thing to be worried."

"You're right." he said before they both left to their own rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>To BE Continued<strong> 

**REVIEWS, PLSS X3**


	6. Operation: Bumblebee part2

**AN:** Sorry for taking so much. I got all excited of news of "Transformers Robots in disguise 2015". Since I first wasn't all excited, until I heard they're bring Optimus back. This could mean I might write down about it too in future. Any how let's continue.

* * *

><p>Elena was once again in training room. This time she wasn't training. If she was, SweetStar come and give long lecture that she isn't allowed to go to the field. So, instead of training, she was dancing. Like she always did. But dancing wasn't same. It didn't feel the same. Not when, they're in tough situation. Decepticon got three locations of ancient relics. They luckily got one, but there are two left and who knows, when they find way to translate the file to find rest. And not to mention Bumblebee he can't transform and help because he lost his T-cog. She can't help either. This is bad. <p>

Her thoughts were interrupted,when she heard Ratchet yelling. She went to look what it was. It turns out, Bulkhead got another signal of relic and went to investigate. Thing is he took Bumblebee with him, because he asked. In the end Bumblebee got hurt and everyone came to aware of it. She just got there, when Optimus Told Bumblebee that won't leave the base, until his bio-meganism has got back. Bumblebee looked down. Elena knew how that felt. She then notice how Ratchet went to talk something with Optimus. she couldn't get what they were talking, but it sound serious. Ratchet seems to try convince on something. In one moment Ratchet looked down. In that time Elena looked on Optimus. The way he looked ached her heart. She couldn't stand see her father like that.

Before anything else could happened, Optimus notice Elena looking from the hall, before she left. The situation is desperate, but even still... She could get herself into danger. Is best to talk.

* * *

><p>Elena was in Optimus desk going through her arm-pad. She may not get access to file, but maybe former files of Iacon could help a bit. It could be useless, but better that then nothing. She just got access, when she heard door getting open and closing. It obvious who it was.<p>

"Did you hear what we talked?" asked Optimus.

"No, I didn't. Or do the Stars have super hearing?" said Elena. Optimus looked more worried at her. "I'm sorry. I feel completely useless now. Bumblebee can't move and I can't help you. I know you want to protect me, but..."

"I know..." he said. Both stood quiet for while before Optimus started to talk. "Ratchet decided to make transplant for Bumblebee." Elena tried hold her stomach for that.

"Who is... donor?" she asked.

"Ratchet."

Elena looked at him confusedly. "But if he is going to donor, who will make the surgery?"

"He looks someone for that."

"But will Bee accepted?"

"I'm afraid I not one to answer that." Elena nodded and looked away, before Optimus made her look him. "But what comes to you, we will find solution. But right now is not the time."

Elena nodded for that before she went once again check the files. Optimus looked what she was doing, by quick look of her arm-pad, which she spread for full view, he could see what she was after. She was trying to get picture on what relics there are, but one part was classified tightly.

"I don't get it. I thought Star had full access." said Elena and tried to get through, but nothing.

"It could be something that only Star Supreme had the access." said Optimus.

"So, Not even decepticons won't get it, not matter what?" she asked.

"It looks so." said Optimus. Right then they got a message from SweetStar. the surgery is going to start.

* * *

><p>Ratchet and Bumblebee were resting on sick bay berths. Ratchet had decided Arcee to handle the operation. Bulkhead could have broken things and Optimus hands were too large for operation. SweetStar and Elena were just to small. They could even just dive and pick it up. And Elena would have vomit inside. So, that leaved Arcee.<p>

But right before they could even start, they got another signal. Optimus decided that operation has to wait and prepare to roll out. That only included Arcee and Bulkhead, since Bumblebee was still out of his T-cog and could do much. Ratchet in other hand was in stasis. Elena decided she has to go, no matter what they're going to say. She just needs to get passed SweetStar.

She followed quickly into Steps of Optimus, when they went through the ground bridge.

* * *

><p>In somewhere of mountains, Optimus pick the signal. They took their way to it and climb up. Elena so far has stood hidden from them, while followed them from behind. Once they got up, they found Breakdown and Knockout picking something out. It looked some short of hammer. Optimus knew what that hammer was. it was one of the holy relics of 13 Primes. Forge of Solus Prime.<p>

Hearing that name made Elena feel something. She wasn't sure what it was. By what she heard from Optimus the forge could create anything out of any junk. In this case maybe even new T-cog for Bumblebee. Hearing that made her stomach go up and down. She would wish this to be over soon. She had to let it go. Luckily she didn't eat before she left, but she did give herself away.

"Elena!" said Bulkhead. Elena had to pull everyone down before they will be notice.

"What are you doing here?" said Arcee.

"Sight seen." said Elena sarcastically. "I came help you out."

"No, you're not. You're suppose to stay in base."

"Like slag I would."

"Elena..."

"Can't we talk this later. We need to get the forge."

"You will stay put." said Optimus, before he, Arcee and Bulkhead went for it.

Elena didn't buy it. So she went it Bulkhead. for some reason, she felt she must get near the forge. Bulkhead started to fight with Breakdown, so Elena took opportunity to get near the forge. Once she was only few steps away from it she for some reason stopped. She just stood there like she was in some kind of trance.

Knockout manage push Optimus and Arcee far from them, even maximize the shield, which they manage to pick back then. Arcee almost lost her balance in which Optimus went help. Right then Arcee notice Elena near the forge.

"**ELENA!**"

Optimus look forward and notice her too. unfortunately so did Knockout.

"Get rid of the freak of nature." said Knockout to Breakdown. Breakdown tried get to near her, but then all rocks around her lift up and flied right at him. It was like something was protecting her. Breakdown got more distract by Bulkhead. Knockout was occupied with Optimus and Arcee. He was pushing them back near the edge.

Breakdown manage to hit Bulkhead, which made him fly near the forge. Seeing it Bulkhead decided to make it fair and took it.

"Mine's bigger." he said to Breakdown.

Breakdown didn't care and charged on Bulkhead. But Bulkhead managed to give one good hit making Breakdown to fly at Knockout in which he lost hold on the shield. Knockout tried to get it back but Bulkhead break it before he could.

But right then bridge appeared behind Bulkhead and something shot at him.

"Bulkhead!" yelled Arcee.

Elena just then got out of her trance right when Megatron came out from vortex. Optimus and Arcee prepared their weapons to aim, but Megatron had point up his weapon at Bulkhead if they tried something, while he pick up the forge. Elena went right between him and Bulkhead. They just stood staring at each other. normally Megatron would just shot at her or pick her up to use her against Optimus, but he already felt that something was different on her. Like something protecting her. Something ancient from the past. He decided to just leave with forge while once more give 'Thanks' to Orion Pax.

Optimus and Arcee started firing, but it was too late. Megatron got through the vortex and so did Breakdown and Knockout. Once they left, Optimus got messaged from Ratchet that they got location of M.E.C.H. But worse part was that Bumblebee is there already. Such a news shocked Optimus and Elena. Is he insane? He could get killed. Optimus asked Ratchet to get them there soon as possible.

* * *

><p>They got there soon as they could. they placed looked deserted, until they heard someone coming from empty storage. UNtil they heard foot steps coming from there. It Bumblebee, holding his T-cog, which got shot.<p>

"Ratchet, re-open the ground bridge."said Optimus. "And prepare for surgery."

"Thanks to me, Megatron has the forge." said Bulkhead.

"Don't blame yourself." said Elena. "No one didn't see it coming."

"While we would have put forge of Solus Prime into valuable use, I do not believe we would need to fear Megatron possession of it."said Optimus.

"What you mean?" asked Elena.

"I think you will find answer, by studying." said Optimus before ground bridge opened.

* * *

><p>In Base Ratchet manage to do the surgery. Elena in other hand got quiet big lecture from super worried SweetStar. Ever since she find out that Elena had followed others to the field, she freaked out so much that even faint.<p>

Once Ratchet had done Bumblebee woke up bit after that. It looked like T-cog's damage was great. Elena went to hug Bumblebee for comfort, until for some reason he managed to transform and for such a celebration he took Raf for ride. Ratchet was glad Bee was alright now like anyone else.

In night fall, Elena was once again on Optimus' desk. This time checking bit information of Solus Prime's Forge. Right then Optimus came and see what she was looking at.

"Did you find your answer?" he asked.

"More than that. A cording to Star Computers, Solus Prime was one of the favorite Primes of AlphaStar. They worked some times together. The forge was one actually blessed by her. The blessing made sure that no one won't use it, except..."

"Prime." he finished. Elena looked while at him, before she looked back at her readings.

"Well, At least we know, Megatron won't be using it. So, he is a bit in zero situation now." she chuckled. She looked on Optimus who look bit serious at her. "I'm in trouble, right. For going with you even if you told not come and that I should stay put..."

"That too." he said. "What happened back there?"

"What you mean?" asked Elena.

"When went to the forge, you stopped. Breakdown almost got you, before the rocks started to get up and got at him. Like they were protecting you." he said.

"Oh that." Said Elena and think while. "Now that you mention it. When I got near the forge, everything came dark."

"Dark?"

"Yes. But then suddenly something started glow front of me. I'm not sure what it was. It started to take shape."

"What kind of shape?"

"I'm not sure." she said. Both stayed thinking for while. "Am I in trouble?"

"About this no." said Optimus. "I think it would be best to talk about this with SweetStar. And what comes to you. I think it would best you look more what you can find in Star Computer. I have feeling you may get into some files SweetStar can't."

"Like ones of PeaceStar had?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Inside re-search. Does this also mean...?"

"Only if there is emergency." said Optimus.

"Yes!" said Elena before she started to went to her room.

"But you will be grounded for this week though for going without permission." said Optimus.

"AWWW!" was all Elena said before she close the door.

Optimus couldn't smile bit. But then he looked bit serious by what Elena told. A Glow in dark, taking shape.

"Everything okay?" asked Arcee, who came in.

"Yes. we talked already." he said. "But she also told me what happened back there with forge."

"What was it then?" she asked.

"I think she saw AlphaStar."

"What?"

"I'm not sure either. But by how she told it, it sound like it.I told her to talk with SweetStar about it. she probably knows what it is."

"What about others?" asked Arcee.

"Better not talk about it, before it's clear."

"Okay..." she said before she was about to leave. before she could even go through door Optimus took hold of her shoulder to make her stop and look at him. He leaned to her and kissed her in which she kissed back.

"(Wow...)" heard voice of Bumblebee from the door. It looks like Bumblebee just got back by leaving Raf to his home and he just got back and was just going to his room, until he notice door open and went to look what was there. noticing his presence they both let go of each other.

"Bumblebee...what you..." tried ask Optimus.

"(Just passing by. We also know about...this.)"

"Oh come on!" heard voice of SweetStar. "Everyone else gets the peak and don't."

"Sweet..."

Before they could say anything else, Elena came to see what was going on.

"Bee! Sweet! Out, out! " she said and started to push them out from the door before closing it leaving Optimus and Arcee alone.

"That was...weird." said Arcee.

"How many knows about us?" asked Optimus.

"Everyone except kids and agent Fowler." said Arcee. Optimus looked bit confusedly. "Elena told June we were... going out."

"When they find out?"

"When you were out." she said. "Ratchet came to aware that I promise to look after Elena and Bulkhead and Bumblebee were all curious when I made that. Ratchet asked them to stay outside, but they still heard all, when I told Ratchet about us."

"How they took it?" he asked.

"Pretty well actually." she said. 

Optimus couldn't help, but smile for that. He had Elena as daughter and Arcee. And everyone was okay with it. Everything seems to be more okay to him now. Of course there was still fact that Megatron may try to solve the rest of the file, but who know how it will take and even if he will get it, they will be there to stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS, PLSS ^^<strong>


	7. Loose cannons

**AN:** Okay, luckily I manage to make next chap too. I will try to start next one soon as I could. I may also plan writing other TFP Fictions. There might also be one of Rescue bot and one for the new series Robots in disguise 2015. But I'll Try make at least some for here, before that. I'm still bit think shall I write Season three, because It was too short in my Opinion and in my version it may hold more adventure, especially since it involves the last moments of the war. But let's see now. Enjoy

* * *

><p>On couple of days, Elena hasn't done much lately. And for good reason. SweetStar has made medical exams all the time. Mostly mental ones. No one except Optimus knew why. But so far SweetStar hadn't got nothing. It was either because Elena had brains than bio-meganism or Tech wasn't that good to read organic knowledge. Either way it was hard to say what Elena saw back then. <p>

SweetStar was trying to re-search more, when Agent Fowler called and informed that there was two bots fighting. By picture one of them looked like Skyquake, but with different color. But second was familiar one. WheelJack, Bulkhead's old wrecker friend. whatever the situation was, they need get there to stop it before they get into news.

* * *

><p>Others went to help out WheelJack and came with him, since he got himself hurt during the fight. While Ratchet was curing him, he told what was all that. The con he was fighting was Dreadwing. The reason he was fighting with him was because he killed one Autobot and almost got him too if it wasn't for his ship Jackhammer that handled such wave. He followed him back to earth. By it looked like WheelJack was done with Dreadwing and was going after him, but Optimus told him it won't be wise because they're on earth, which had a lots of humans to protect. Going after him, would put them to great danger. Even Agent Fowler came to give some piece of his mind, since gas station got exploded and not mention space ship middle of nowhere is not going low profile.<p>

Elena so did nothing but listened. By how things looked for her WheelJack is one of those 'I don't take orders from no one' type. Bulkhead asked if he could go talk to him, which Optimus allowed. After it Optimus explained Agent Fowler about WheelJack. The wreckers were group that working differently then other command sections. They were usually one who did the mission that no one else, but sometimes they hardly even came back from those missions either. Okay, it's more like stubborn, blockhead 'I don't take orders from no one' type. Thought Elena before she went to Star Computer. Even if Optimus told about Dreadwing, Elena wasn't there so she went to check herself by computer. Luckily, Star Computer also hold records of everyone bot and con before and during the war. Dreadwing was SkyQuake's twin brother, which do explains why they bit look a like. And by profile he was just like him. Loyal to the decepticons. Although one thing got her interest, while she check the files.

"SweetStar." she asked.

"Yes?"

"A cording to this, Dreadwing is SkyQuake's twin, because they shared the same spark."

"Yes..."

"Was it same with PeaceStar?" asked Elena. SweetStar looked down about it. It seems like she doesn't like to talk about it. But the other thing she didn't like to be talk was about...

"Yes. It's the same." she said. "When Star Supreme chooses Stars to carry Star elements, the first four should carry the main elements."

"But instead came twins. Peace and ...her sister." said Elena. Even if SweetStar did mention once the name of her twin sister Elena wasn't listing back then, since it was when Optimus was out.

"Yes." she said. "Elder sister thought it would be wise to let them both share all main elements, since Twins share such a bond."

"And to control all four main elements it could affect a lot. what happened to her twin anyway?" asked Elena.

SweetStar started to look aways again. Okay, she really doesn't like to talk about it. This might mean that...

Right then Miko called to Elena. Well, it usually Elena, because last time she called to base, Ratchet freaked out big time. Elena answer it.

"Hello...mm-hmm...Did you called him...Oh... okay... I'll try then. I'll let you know...Oh by the way Wheeljack is here...Yes, he is here, but he might go soon as he can...okay, I'll tell you said Hi. Okay. Bye."

"What she wanted?" asked SweetStar.

"Bulkhead didn't answer to her calls." said Elena and went to Ratchet to try take contact. Nothing. Then they decided to locate him. By how it looks like he was somewhere far. This could only mean WheelJack get him into something. Even Optimus knew didn't mean any good. So, he decided to go there.

"Let me come too." said Elena.

"Um... Elena, I think we got agreement that you can go if there's emergency." said SweetStar.

"Well, others are in patrol. Who else could go?" said Elena.

"Very well. But if situation get out of hand you get yourself safety." said Optimus.

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Optimus and Elena came to place finding WheelJack under huge pile of rocks. It was one thing that wheelJack didn't like to go by rules, but when it came to one member of team Prime was totally different. But they got message that Bulkhead wasn't there anymore, if not move more further. So, it would be best follow after.<p>

Luckily they got there, even if Jackhammer wasn't quiet built to... Prime size. Bulkhead's signal came from storage port. Optimus just in case remind WheelJack where they are, so nothing won't blow up like last time. Good thing was they did found Bulkhead, but the bad thing was he had bomb on him. WheelJack tried find way to solve the bomb before it explode, but it was very well made. By things looked for Optimus only one person can break it, and that was Dreadwing. And he was probably somewhere near here. So, while WheelJack was occupied with the bomb he left without them noticing.

"Dad, where are..." asked Elena who has sat on his shoulder.

"DreadWing is probably somewhere here. He wants to make sure how many will perish in explosion, so he must be somewhere with good view." said Optimus.

"So, if we find him, we might get him to dis-activate the bomb."

"Yes. But this also may get out of hand, so..."

"I'll stay out of it. I know." said Elena before got up and jump off him. She ran near the lifting cranes, where she spot Dreadwing. She looked at her dad and point up where he was. Optimus nodded to get her message before he yelled to Dreadwing to stop all this. But just like his twin brother Dreadwing was interested to listen and went after Optimus, who tried to lead him to Bulkhead and WheelJack. But Bulkhead decided to run out to make sure no one get hurt, even if it means to sacrifice himself.

Bulkhead find his way to the port and decided to jump up. But WheelJack came between and tried to stop him to go any further. Elena notice them and tried to go help, but what she could probably do. But right when WheelJack was near the edge and she came any closer, her eyes glow white and water came up pushing them away from the edge. WheelJack told Bulkhead that it was true that Dreadwing was only one who could break the bomb and that Optimus knew it too. Right then they all notice how Optimus climb up to one the lifting cranes to capture Dreadwing. Once he did, Dreadwing was stuck on ground.

Optimus demand him to break the bomb or he will die with it. Dreadwing didn't care if he will die with it, but Optimus told him that they don't mind die either, even if it means to be one with AllSpark and reunited with their brothers as well. WheelJack agreed too. Bulkhead, he was more afraid of explosion and no wonder since it was on him. Elena came to looked at Dreadwing face to face. He may not wish to listen Autobot, but if he is loyal and seeks honor as warrior like it was told he may listen Star.

"Dreadwing, Please..." she said in begging eyes. It didn't take than just 3...2...1

"Very Well." said Dreadwing. In this Optimus and WheelJack help him up and he went to pull one wire of before time run out. But right after it Dreathwing activated other bombs that where all around storage port to give him distraction to leave. Optimus, WheelJack and Bulkhead tried to fire at him, but he was already far from them.

* * *

><p>Back at base Elena was again getting medical mental check from SweetStar. By what now WheelJack told (which also Optimus asked to keep low for now) this was nothing but coincidence. First and mountain with rock and now water in port. In one point SweetStar had to make call to June if she can use one the machines in Hospital to get magnetic picture of Elena's brains.<p>

Meanwhile, WheelJack came to Optimus to admit and apologize that he had wrong idea of him. Optimus didn't mind of it and was ready to accept if he wants to join Team Prime. Others agreed he could, since he might just come back into earth, not to mention It's hard to find energon in space and they do need some backup. Ratchet in other hand said they do have limited space. So in the end WheelJack stayed on earth, but in Team Prime, if not traveling and exploring it, in vehicle mode.

Later that day, Optimus was in his desk with some paper work, when SweetStar came with medical check reports.

"Did you find something?" he asked.

"I think you're bit of right on this." said SweetStar. "By how it looks to me so far, Elena may have unfold element power, but question is what kind."

"WheelJack told he got pushed by water."

"And in mountain rocks protected her. Rocks and water are totally different elements." said SweetStar. "Plus, I think she has got message in her mind. But I can confirm that before magnetic pictures of her brains. That would also means I need to find way to give her third Star into her forehead."

"Let's first see, what results are." he said. SweetStar agreed on that before she left, but stopped.

"You don't think he knows about this?" asked SweetStar. Optimus who she was talking about.

"Megatron is probably aware something is up, but he has other things to be worried right now."

"Like de-coding the file."

"As long Elena is not involving with it, he may not pay any interest on her."

"Unless, FallStar ask him to." said SweetStar worriedly. When Megatron mention FallStar to her back then at the space bridge, she has started to fear the worse to happen.

"We will be aware if she comes. Right now we must be alert of any decepticon activity."

"Right." said SweetStar before she leaved the room.

Optimus stayed thinking while what Sweet told. If Elena is getting element powers by herself and messages through her mind, that means she is receiving those messages by someone superior. But that is still too early to tell.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS, PLSS ^^<strong>


	8. Crossfire

**AN:** Sorry, for taking so long. I was once again occupied by getting excited of more news of 'Robots in disguise' But I admit I start get bored, for not knowing when it really comes. they just can't decide, can't they.

I'm have started to think should I make Season beast hunters too, because in my version it hold more episodes and end would have been bit different. I'm still thinking... anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>In Decepticon warship Nemesis, Megatron hadn't forgotten what Airachnid almost did, while he was dealing with Unicron. Which is why send decided to send Dreadwing to deal with her, while they went look unknown energy source. After informing this, Soundwave showed up coming message from private sector. And he sure knew who it was. So, he asked once more others to leave command center, until there was only Him and Soundwave. On the screen show up no other than FallStar. <p>

"I assume you call me to let me know of something." said Megatron.

"That is if you already came to aware of it." said FallStar. "By how I sense, I believe this "new" Star is still alive. You underestimate the bond between her and Prime."

"One mistake I do admit." said Megatron. "By her organic appearance I didn't expect her to even get closer to what ordinary Star could."

"Organic? You never told she was different life form."

"Human, to be exact."

"Well, that does explains it. By what I have studied of that race, they can be... unexpected."

"As long it won't affect into our plan it won't matter to me." said Megatron. Then he remember something that She should be aware of. "Speaking of this new Star, There is something I like know answer."

"Which is?" she asked.

"The last time I encountered her, there was something different about her. As something ancient protecting her."

"Ancient?" by her tone of voice, it could say she was either getting angry or afraid of something.

"I believe it was because getting close relic of the Prime."

"The one that was send away from Iacon?" she asked. "I would like have visual of it, before I can be a sure it."

"I'll try to remember that, when I see her again."

"I hope you would. But if you ever get hands of her again, make sure to keep her save and far possible of Prime. I will deal with her myself."

"As you wish." said Megatron before he ended the call.

* * *

><p>Elena was now in Star computer looking through files PeaceStar had. Most it were articles of missions that happened during the great war on Cybertron. There were also some important files too, which she put aside to read them in proper time. There were also some Decepticon files. Probably back then before Star Tower was hidden and split the important information away from FallStar. There were two file that were marked differently. But before she could even read them, Ratchet got upcoming signal with message from Starscream. Now what he would want?<p>

"You want me to keep eye on the bridge while you go?" she asked.

"That wouldn't be the first one." said Ratchet. Elena only rolled her eyes.

"Should we tell Dad?" she asked.

"Let see first what message this is." said Ratchet.

"Or he just need medical care." said Bulkhead.

"Be careful." she said, while they leaved.

It took some time before they came back.

"Well?" she asked.

"For some reason there's Insecticon on loose." said Bulkhead.

"A-wha?"

"Insecticon." said Ratchet. "Decepticon with survival and preying instinct and bug features."

"Won't that be Airachnid?" she asked.

"Not quiet. But it turns out is she is out of Decepticon line."

"Oh goodie. That means We can cut her legs without her having back up." said Elena in sarcasm.

"Well, that Insecticon could become her back up." said Bulkhead.

"Scrap!" she said. "Any idea how and why that thing is here?"

"We like to know it too." said Ratchet. "Check if there anything in Star Computer."

"Yes sir." she said and went to work.

In time others came to aware of situation. Arcee just couldn't believe they left Starscream go, but what's the point, he was weak. Plus, getting chance to investigate Insecticon could be useful.

"I will come too." said Elena.

"Elena, this isn't field trip." said Ratchet.

"I have studied some bugs on my papa's lab. Plus, I might learn something." she said. "Plus, if Airachnid is there then..." she tried said, while looked away. In this everyone knew what she was after. She was mentioning Arcee.

"Elena..."

"Hey, I like to cut her legs myself, but I don't trust you to getting into her."

"I don't think you'll be able to cut the legs." said Bulkhead.

"I didn't mean literally. It's...URGH! Can we go now?"

"Me and SweetStar will be here." said Ratchet before he opened the ground bridge.

* * *

><p>Once they got there, they found Megatron fighting with Insecticon and Airachnid watching from side. It looks like Starscream lead them to this get rid of them as well. As expected seen Airachnid, Arcee decided go after her.<p>

"Arcee, No!" yelled Optimus after her. But she didn't listen.

"Knew it." said Elena. "Throw me there. I'll try stop her or help her."

"Elena..."

"Hey. It's either that bug or that one." she said first point at Airachnid and then Insecticon. In this Optimus had no other way. He would choose, she will just stay out all of it. But then again what the use. What really matter him now is that she won't get any near of Megatron, so it would be best to send her help Arcee. Thanks to her training Elene got there without scratch. She followed Arcee to the tunnel. She kept running and running until she find other tunnel in the wall. She heard voice from other side of it, so she decided to follow them. She soon heard more noises, explosion too. So, she hurry up. She keep going through tunnel until find way up to the surface. Once she did she got Arcee on her, while Starscream said they're even. Elena tried recover of the bump she got, while Optimus called to Arcee.

"I need assist, but alive." said Arcee. "And so is Airachinid."

"At least Megatron took care that other bug problem." heard voice of Bulkhead from other side.

"Is Elena there?" asked Optimus.

"I'm fine,Dad." said Elena. "My head just hurts." she said before she rest herself next to Arcee.

* * *

><p>Once they came back to base, Ratchet had sick bay ready just in case. Luckily they hadn't wounds, but little check won't hurt. SweetStar in other hand had to check Elena's head. Only one bump, nothing serious.<p>

"By the way, I did manage to find some data from Star Computer." said SweetStar.

"Something related to today's happenings?" asked Elena.

"I got some info of Insecticons."

"May I see it?" asked Elena. Sweet nodded and allowed her to get to Star Computer. It had two files, one hold the info of Insecticons, while others seem to be old order file, probably during the war. After looking bit of Info file, Elena let it be. "I knew it."

"What is it?" asked Ratchet once he came back to his computer.

"These insecticon are any other con, but they also had the one thing that some of the bugs have. I once call it 'Follow the queen' issue."

"Follow the queen?" asked Arcee.

"In some of the bugs, especially ones that hold effect in nature like ant and bees. Since they had one common thing."

"They got soldiers and workers?" asked SweetStar.

"That too, but this occasion, the Queen."

"Are you saying that insecticon Think Airachnid as it's queen?" asked Bulkhead. Okay, clear that thought of the mind.

"Did or not, but It really did." said Elena. Everyone stayed bit confused. Elena rolled her eyes. Of course they wouldn't know. "The queen bug spreads some short of toxic or perfume, which makes all others to worship her, they will do anything she will command. I think Airachinid used kind of same methods to get that Insecticon to do whatever she wanted. Like killing Megatron."

"Well, that explains bit. Usually all decepticon do what he says."

"But when it comes between Megatron and Airachinid..." said Optimus.

"Bug instinct rule." finished Elena. "But still doesn't explain how it get here."

"Actually, I find that too." said Sweet and point the other file. Elena goes to that other file.

"A cording to this, one ship full of insecticon was sended away for exile." said Elena. "The ship probably crash landed here long time ago."

"Did you say exile?" asked Bulkhead.

"Yeah. Very good question. I wonder what they did to be send away." said Elena.

"Becasue Star got killed during their mission." said SweetStar. Everyone stood quiet. SweetStar was sensitive, when came to talk about other Stars.

"Sweet, I..." tried say Elena.

"It's okay. You didn't knew. GaiaStar was one of the Stars who died during the war."

"GaiaStar?"

"The star of nature." said Ratchet. "When, one of Stars goes for offline, others will feel it."

"Even FallStar?"

"Even she did." said Optimus. "By how it looked, FallStar asked Megatron to keep other Stars alive, when they became hunted."

"Well, Megatron did mentioned Stasis cylinder." said Elena. "Probably Insecticon accidentally offline GaiaStar, but for punishment Megatron send them away, but also to make sure to have back up just in case. It just happened came here."

"Seems reasonable explanation." said Ratchet.

"How many Stars did died during the war?"

"Only two." said SweetStar. "PeaceStar, was with Optimus, Arcee was ordered to protect me. One of us was at Iacon, before it taken over. But I don't know what happened to her. The last connection told me she escaped, but I'm not sure where to."

Elena count bit. If there was six Stars in total, count FallStar out, minus, PeaceStar, GaiaStar, SweetStar alive and other Star...

"What happened to other one?" she asked.

Sweet looked at others. In fact she looked at Bumblebee who looked down.

"Bumblebee was looking at other one, before Megatron...got him." said Ratchet.

"So, the knowledge he was after was location of the Star." asked Elena. Bumblebee nodded "What happened?"

"Bumblebee didn't told them. But the thing was RightStar was there hidden. But after he disposed his hide out, one of them thought it was one of the Autobots and shot." said SweetStar.

"I bet that con isn't alive anymore."said Elena.

"No, thanks to FallStar. She finished that one by herself." said SweetStar. Figures...

Well, since everything came mostly clear, everyone let that case be. Now, that it's clear that Airachnid is out of Decepticon lines, that still doesn't affect much on Iacon file. they just need to be aware of her.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS, PLSS ^^<strong> 

I like to have some before putting next chap .


	9. Nemesis Prime

**AN:** OKay, I manage to make more chaps. ^^ Good thing is the Prime series is still going in my country here, so it help me bit go on. But I still wish to have reviews of each chap to know how you like it. But nay how enjoy!

* * *

><p>One night Elena was just about go to her room and change for the night, until she notice Optimus going somewhere.<p>

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Just for ride." he said.

"You usually said that, when Miko ask if we can have party." said Elena.

"I also go check one energon deposit." he said. Elena looked bit at him. Last time he said he went there, he came back with some energon and give it to someone. Some times It was Ratchet who need it to one of his works, Some times it was for Bumblebee or Bulkhead, who just happened to say 'I could use some energon' and mostly it was for Arcee, to cheer her up and talk with her.

"Can I come along?" she asked.

"Very well." said Optimus.

Soon both leaved the base after they informed Ratchet that they were out. The nearest Energon deposit was ten miles away in Nevada. They might come back before dawn.

"You don't mind if I sleep during the drive." she asked. Elena usually had thing to fall sleep easily during the calm rides. But she would also ask permission too.

"If you need to." said Optimus.

And she did. Even if they came to deposit, Optimus lay her down carefully, before he checked and pick some Energon with him. Once he did, He picked Elena, transformed and drive away. The ride went smoothly, And Elena was still sleeping peacefully. If Optimus would have been in robot form, he would have smiled bit. Seening his little girl sleeping, was so cute. It didn't take much before they came back to base. But when he came to command center, everyone was there. Even Agent Fowler. Did something happened? He transformed back, and put Elena rest on his shoulder, since she was still a sleep. He came bit closer to others, but they for some reason step bit back. Too tense.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"We were just...wondering where you've been." said Arcee.

"We haven't been able to reach you." said Bulkhead.

"I have been outside of our communication range..." he said before tried to pick Energon piece brought with him. But then for some reason they took their weapons and aim him. "In subterranean energon deposit." he said and showed the energon piece. Right then Elena started to wake up.

"Guys, what's with the weapons? What going on?" she said while yawned.

"Elena, where you with Optimus all the time?" asked SweetStar.

"Yeah." she said. "You know that smooth rides make me sleepy sometimes. Especially at night-time."

"Come on, is our guy. Can't you tell?" said Jack.

Well, it made sense. especially if Elena was with him. They put their weapons away.

"We're...sorry." said Arcee.

Optimus was bit confused. What did happened. Then Agent Fowler explained what was all that. Someone tried to eliminate him by truck that looked just like him.

"Agent Fowler, there many trucks in here." said Elena while she get down from Optimus and walked to others. "what in world made you think it was dad."

"That truck had Autobot symbol on front." said Agent Fowler.

"So." she said while took can of energy drink. Ever since they had relic hunt going on she had some just in case to wake up quickly. And by touch of SweetStar can could be cold to when it's needed. "Someone probably made it and decorated his truck. And since he wanted to get rid of you, he probably knew where have you been."

"I'm not that careless." said agent Fowler.

"Are you?" she asked.

"Elena..." said SweetStar.

"Okay, Sorry. I'm still bit tired. I haven't sleep well, since..."

Right then Agent Fowler got call. By how it sound it was bit serious.

"'AL' Military base is in under attack by Optimus Prime."

"The truck?" asked Jack.

"The bot." said Agent Fowler. Everyone looked on Optimus. If he was there with them, who is there? Elena even spit her energy drink out.

**"BRIDGE! OPEN! NOW!"** she yelled. That sure did help

* * *

><p>The day didn't went well. They came to the military base and saw the fake culprit, but he got away leaving under attack by military. They no other option then fall back, fu human lives shake. Luckily they made it. But agent Fowler had bad news. No matter how he tried, Military had straight orders to shoot any Autobot at sight. But that won't chance the fact that this fake culprit would cause huge damage and put entire humanity in danger. But how it could be possible have transforming faker, unless...<p>

"They actually did it." said Ratchet. "Those butchers manage to crag the code."

"M.E.C.H."

Hearing that name made once more Elena broke her cup.

"You know, cups cost too, you know." said SweetStar. Maybe they should count that as bad word, but...it won't make any sense. It's obvious why Elena hates them. They haven't just killed her father Antonio Rodriquez and tried to kill her, they have even tried hurt her new family and now framing her new Dad. Yeah, she is very mad.

By taking note what M.E.C.H. has done, they probably learned by taking Breakdown into pieces. It explains why they took Bumblebee's T-cog. And by recent news, they took Starscream's T-cog, which they installed into their own robot, which looked like Optimus, made it take vehicle form, fuel up with Energon and they you have it, The copy of Optimus Prime, The Nemesis Prime.

Good only is that, even if M.E.C.H. did managed to build one, it can't move like they do by ground bridge. It needs to use its tires. So, that means that base of M.E.C.H. is somewhere near the two accidents.

In this Optimus suggest that agent Fowler stay out of the case, so he won't into danger again. Agent Fowler, told it would be even unwise to go out, since Military is on to them, But Optimus told they would stay in their vehicle forms, until it's necessary.

"Well, let's go then." said Elena and was about to get down, before Optimus stopped.

"It would be also best if you stay out of this, Elena." he said.

"What? But if you're going to split up, how others will know it's you. You don't expect them to asked anything awkward?" she said.

"We will know if he isn't Optimus." said Arcee. "But you know, there's more reasons why you won't come."

"Oh so, you think I want to go, because I want kick M.E.C.H.'s butt. Just like You want with Airachnid, Dad with Megatron, Bulkhead with Breakdown, Bumblebee with and Ratchet...I don't have any."

"You will stay. That's final." said Optimus. But before he even turn around mug fled at him and get broke when it hit him. Elena was the one throw it.

"You think I'm just one of your soldiers? It's your metal ass which is in target out there, and it even drove over Arcee and yet you expect me to do nothing. I know what they can do. I can defeat them!"

Everyone just stand there. This is every first time Elena has raised her voice front of anyone, when comes to yelling to someone, especially to Optimus. Optimus only looked at her, but by his look you can see, he isn't going put this any calmly as he been so far.

"You. will. Stay. And That's an order." he said.

For they looked at each other before Elena give up and left the room, by smashing the door shut. Everyone stood quiet, until team left out.

"Well, at least she didn't say 'I hate you'." said Miko.

* * *

><p>Autobots, reached the area, until Bumblebee informed that he found one place. An old oil factor. Optimus asked Bumblebee to be careful and not go alone. But little did they knew that while others heard where they were heading, Elena sneaked from behind and activated the ground bridge and sneaked out.<p>

While others came there, Bumblebee wasn't responding. It looks like they were in right place, but M.E.C.H. is also aware of that.

"Fan out." said Arcee before they split up.

"And be aware anything that might resemble me." said Optimus. It would be best to walk without battle mask to make sure others will recognized him.

Others keep walking and checking every corner. Bulkhead was first to fall by Nemesis Prime. Silas decided it would be best make sure Optimus Prime won't any back up, when he faces him. The yellow muscle car was first, then came the green one. the last will be the motorcycle. Once Nemesis Prime found Arcee and was ready to aim her, something pulled it away.

Elena had followed Nemesis Prime to find weak spot, but when she saw what he did to Bulkhead and that Arcee was next, she decided to act now.

"Elena!" heard Voice of Arcee who spotted her.

"Go find Bulkhead and Bee. They got beaten." she said. "GO!"

Arcee wouldn't even think to leave Elena alone, but with that attitude, there no way to turn head around. So, she left, but when she looked back, she find the worse has happened. Nemesis had Elena. M.E.C.H. has Elena!

"Optimus... M.E.C.H. has defeated Bee and Bulk." she called. "I'm going to them."

_"Understood."_

"Elena is also here."

_"What?"_

"They have her." Arcee didn't waited answer. It obvious What was going in his mind right now. Either M.E.C.H. knows about Elena and Optimus or They just want make sure her demise. It was up Optimus now.

* * *

><p>The Nemesis brought Elena to the roof of the hide out, where two soldiers took hold on her and brought her to Silas.<p>

"So, we meet again, Rodriquez." he said.

"It's Star." she said. "And if you think You get away with this..."

"We will see about that." said Silas. "Our robot hold everything like your friends, it's time to see if hold match for real one."

"You hurt one optic of him, I..."

"Won't be able to do much. Once we're done with them, we used them to build more robots. And meantime I'll finish what we should have done long time ago."

Elena knew what he mean by that. The past of her father's death and explosion in which she was found flashed through her mind. They going to kill her. They're going to kill all of them.

* * *

><p>Optimus keep walking until he found Nemesis Prime.<p>

"Optimus Prime" heard voice of Silas from Nemesis. "We meet again."

"The deception ends here, Silas." said Optimus and put battle mask on.

"Does it?" After saying that Nemesis charged on Optimus and they started to fight.

"Let the girl go. I know you have her." said Optimus.

"You mean your little cyborg? She shouldn't be here. And once this is over, I'll reunited her with her father."

That would have left saying. Optimus wasn't going lose this. First he will get rid of the copy robot and then goes for M.E.C.H. He has tried protect her from Megatron and there no way he let's M.E.C.H. to hurt her either.

* * *

><p>Somewhere near, Ground bridge opened and Agent Fowler and Silver came out. Since Ratchet managed to pin point location where Silas controls the robot, agent Fowler decided to go there, since It' was human who control it, he can go and stop it. Plus, he won't be near that thing. And yes, Silas did tried to kill him by dropping from the bridge, so it's bit personal. And that when they spotted that Elena has left the building and by Arcee that she was captured. And that where SweetStar decided to come along as Silver.<p>

Once they found Optimus fighting with Nemesis, Ratchet informed where M.E.C.H. was. With any luck Elena would be there too. So, they move there quickly as they could. Silver helped them to get up, while Agent Fowler knock out the guards before they ge inside quietly. When Silver saw Elena been hold,while she begged them to let Optimus be. She wanted to go help her, but Agent Fowler hold her down. They would come from behind when the time was right.

* * *

><p>Optimus kept fighting with Nemesis, but it sure wasn't easy.<p>

"My robot-chasse possesses all your strength, speed and fire power." said Silas. Optimus manage to dodge all the aiming and tried to tackled him down, but couldn't. "Add my extensive combat training and M.E.C.H. has clearly achieved perfect melt of man and machine."

Optimus didn't care all what he said, He couldn't let them get away with this. That robot needs to be destroyed, but it wasn't easy, since it's been controlled all the time. Nemesis move up to one of the storage silos and Optimus followed behind. On top of the roof they still keep fighting and this time with their blades. But by quick move Nemesis managed to stabbed Optimus

**"NO!"**

That voice. It was Elena. Could it be M.E.C.H. is in the silo he is on. They have her there and she is looking how get killed. Those monsters...

"But the key difference between you and me. My body can't feel pain." said Silas before stabbing more Optimus to making him groan in pain.

**"LET HIM GO! PLEASE!"** cried Elena.

Optimus fell onto his knees, while hold his wound.

"This is just the beginning. Imagine a whole army of transforming robots. No one will stand against the newly rebooted M.E.C.H."

"Think again, Si." heard voice of agent Fowler. By taking quick look Agent Fowler had managed to defeat other soldiers, while Silver ha managed to freeze two of them who hold Elena and now she was taking here away. She just climbing up, when Agent Fowler and Silas started to fight.

"Ex-military?" wondered Agent Fowler. In this Elena stopped and looked down. Ex? It would explain why they came after her father back then.

"Specialy-tactis. You?" said Silas, while keep fighting. Then it hit Elena, Back then, two days before her Father left the military. One project that was denied by her father in person. Something about laser-satelite. That was the reason he was killed afterwards. He refused more than once from them.

Silas managed good fight, but Agent Fowler told he intention wasn't beat him up if not give time for Prime. Then Elena came back to present. Her father. She must go help him.

Once she came out side Optimus was already giving good beat for Nemesis Prime. He was putting all his strength to beat that robot. Knowing this Elena decide to make sure it will end here. She used magnetism put hold Nemesis down when it fall.

"Finish it, Dad!" she yelled before Optimus jump and gave final blow. By that the roof was breaking. once it did, Nemesis fall down right on to Silas and to his computer. that was the end of Nemesis Prime.

"Agent Fowler?" wondered Optimus, when he looked down and found him there with Silver. Elena took this moment and run to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I thought I will lost you..." the rest of her word was hard to say, because she was crying so much. Optimus could help but smile to her. She was so worried. The past almost repeated itself, if it wasn't for Agent Fowler and Silver. Then they helicopter to come.

"That would be our boys." said agent Fowler. "I advice you to get back to base, Prime. I handle uncle Sam."

In this Optimus smiled and did like was told.

* * *

><p>"So, how weird was it to see someone who looked exactly like Optimus kicking the scarp out of you?" asked Miko from Bulkhead.<p>

Everyone had so far managed to recover from last night's attack. Few dents and headache, Plus Optimus' wound, it could be worse. Elena did get to be grounded for weekend though, but she didn't complain about it.

"It's sight I won't soon forget." said Arcee.

"The question remains, whether MECH will continue to function as we know it without its leader." said Optimus, when Ratchet has managed to heal his wound.

"Well, he is kicker" called Agent Fowler. "We seek through the wreckage with fine thooth-comb. And couldn't find any trace of Silas."

After the that, Elena was walking out.

"Are you okay?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Elena. "I'm just glad it's over for now. I even learned why my father was killed."

"You mean your human dad?" asked Miko. Elena couldn't help but chuckle bit.

"Yes." she said. "It may sound funny, but he kind of knew, they won't mean any good. And he was ready to die then let them get through."

"Your father was great man." said agent Fowler. "Even if he left the military, he was respected man anyone knew."

"Thank you, agent Fowler." she said before Agent Fowler end the call. "So, need anything from store?" she asked. Well, it still wasn't weekend, so quick shop won't hurt anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS, PLSS ^^<strong>


	10. Talk (after the Grill)

**AN:** This one is something between episode 'grill' and 'Armada'. It's holds some OPxRC here. enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>Optimus was returning from the military base back to Omega one, since agent Fowler asked him to come, to let this bosses know he was okay.<p>

"So, how it went?" asked Elena, who was in couch.

"Everything is clear now." said Optimus.

"Oh good..." she said. "I wouldn't stand it to explain all that without loosing my temper."

"Stars know hold their mouth in such important meeting." said SweetStar who was in Star Computer at moment.

"Well, maybe I'm not that much ready." said Elena.

"And yet your element power seems to growing." said Ratchet.

"What?"

"You didn't tell her?" asked Ratchet.

"I'm still taking exams, Doctor." said SweetStar.

"Is that's why you're picking on me and asked many things from June?" asked Elena.

"Yep." said SweetStar. "It hard to say what your element power is. It has keep changing all the time."

"It that bad?" asked Elena.

"No. The only reasonable explanation is that is still deciding what element it should be."

"Sound reasonable to me." said Ratchet before went back to his work.

Then others came with the kids. Jack, Miko and Raf went to Elena. Miko wanted to try way to get her up and if she could show some dance move to finally see her dancing.

"No." said Elena.

"Come on. Everyone else has seeing you dancing."

"Not me." said Bulkhead.

"Not interested." said Ratchet.

"Okay, almost everyone." said Miko.

"You know teaching some move isn't same then dancing front of audience." said SweetStar.

"What makes me some dance teacher?" asked Elena.

"Either that or I'll show some videos." said SweetStar.

"You would dare?" said Elena while getting up. SweetStar was going to press the button, before Elena groaned and accept to show some of her moves, but only that. Shestarted to take kids to the room where she always was dancing. She even let Bulkhead to come along to watch so, he won't miss must and won't need to feel bad. Others remained there before they left.

"That was bit cruel move, Sweet." said Arcee.

"Well, better me then Miko. She might have beg it all day." said SweetStar.

"(What was in those videos?)" asked Bumblebee.

"Oh, some of my favorites of her dancing." said SweetStar smiling.

* * *

><p>Few hours later everyone was in their stuff. Well, most of them. Optimus was in his desk with few paper works and reports of Elena's medical exams. what SweetStar had told about element power, sound logical, but then there was other thing. When Elena was near the Forge of Solus Prime, the way she acted, what she saw. Did she really got some short of message from someone superior? Would that be something of Stars. As a Prime, Optimus is aware some of things Stars can do. Stars and Prime always worked to together. So, they knew all about each other. but there always were certain things they keep between themselves. Like Matrix of leadership and how to choose next Star Supreme. If Elena would have that vision again, he would know who was it that tried take contact with her.<p>

His thoughts where interrupted, when someone knock the door. Optimus left from his desk to open the door and find Arcee behind it.

"You asked me to come." she said.

"Yes. Come in." he said while let her inside. Then they just stood there.

"What you wanted talk about?" she asked.

"About what happened couple weeks ago." said Optimus. Arcee looked down. He was referring Airachnid. Couple of days, encounter of Insecticon, Arcee went after Airachnid, alone. Elena followed her because she knew she will get herself in danger. In the end Elena was one who got good beat up, Bumblebee had to rest for day and Optimus needed five cubes of energon for loosing it in battle. Arcee got some scars, in her armor and in her spark. **(AN: I will write this case in separately.) **

"I never asked her to come." she said.

"I know you didn't." said Optimus and used one finger to make her look at him. "But she also cares about you."

"But that doesn't change anything." she said and closed her eyes. She couldn't looked at his optics. "Airachinid won't stop, until she get what she wants."

"And would she want?" asked Optimus. that was good question. Arcee all think of few things, but it was hard to say in which order. She for sure wanted revenge on Megatron, hurt her many way as possible before killing her, cause danger to humanity, hurt for Autobots. Well, that's far she can get, actually.

Then she suddenly felt something on her lips. She opened her eyes to find Optimus kissing her. It wasn't any passionate if not just sweet and caring. Then he broke it.

"Let me put it this way, If you kill her, what would that proof?" he asked. Arcee wasn't sure if she wanted to answer that. to be honest, after what happened couple of weeks ago she has started to ask herself the same.

"I don't know..." she whispered. She wasn't was it for herself or Optimus. Optimus had notice she has started to doubt herself about it. So, to comfort her he kissed her again. Once more sweet and caring.

"I know, you wish to stop her." he said. "But when that time comes, I only wish you choose the right way." he said before he moved his hand to her face. In this she put hers to it, so he won't let go. She loved how he touched her. To think those hand could kill group of decepticons and yet they are so caring. She enjoyed his touch by closing her optics. That made looked more beautiful.

This made Optimus kiss her again and she kissed back.

"AWW!" heard from the door. They stopped kissing and find SweetStar on the door. "That is just so Sweet." she said. 

"Sweet!" said Arcee, who porbably would take her blades out any time soon.

"What?" she said before someone picked her up. It was Ratchet.

"I knew she would be here." he said and about to go before he came to say something. "But you do know kids, are still here, so could you leave that after they have left."

"Ratchet!" said Optimus.

"Just saying..." said Ratchet before he truly left.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS, PLSS ^^<strong>


	11. Armada

**AN:** Here's other Chaps! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It looked to be ordinary day. Well, you first would think so. Everyone was patrolling as usual. Ratchet was at his computer and Elena was in Star Computer with chocolate sticks. SweetStar was doing other things. Then Bulkhead calls and tell he located something and goes check it.<p>

"Remember to call if you need backup. It's enough that Miko tries to go on solo." said Elena in boredom.

"I will. Try not to die in boredom." said Bulkhead.

"I am that obvious?" she asked.

"With that attitude, yes." said Ratchet. And with that statement Elena rest her head into keyboard.

"If we could have that Iacon file, We need could our time in better use then patrolling and waiting any Decepticon activity."

"You want them to attack?"

"Well, I also want suggest something normal like going for drive, road trip to somewhere nice, but no. We can't let our protection down, since we don't know when Cons will come and attack us. Not to mention Iacon relics are somewhere in earth. So, it's either small decepticon attack, which we can handle or something else."

"Keep that up, and You may sound like Miko." said Ratchet.

"Well, I'm not going to suggest any party, since I don't party."

"Thanks Primus, you don't." said Ratchet. That was good thing she was like Optimus. But then again unlike him, Elena was still young and wants to do things or discover something of Star Computer. So far she has only read some of the files, but they hadn't been much help. Some old reports and all.

In few moments others came back, except Bulkhead.

"Thanks goodness, you came." said Elena.

"What happened here?" asked Arcee.

"She almost die in boredom." said SweetStar, who comes with some medical reports.

"Where's Bulkhead?" asked Optimus.

"He informed us that he find some reading and went to check. I told him he will call if he need back up." said Elena.

"But he hasn't."

"Nope." said Elena.

"Ratchet, Inform, when get something." said Optimus.

In some time Ratchet informed there hasn't been any information from Bulkhead, but there was something else. There's some short subterranean activity. And by its location it's exactly where they met with Megatron fighting with Insecticon and Airachnid.

Hearing this Elena pick the the info file of Insecticons to read something.

"Scrap..." she said.

"Let me guess, There' could be more then one Insecticon."

"Well, a cording to this, Insecticon are like bees. there's always more than one. And I have feeling they are answering the call of their queen."

"Couldn't you stop using that word. It sounds icky." said SweetStar.

"Let's go then see what will happen." said Elena. Before any could say that she won't come, Ratchet asked them to take with them.

"I think she might lose control, if she stays here any longer." he said. Okay, if he says so, she really could use fresh air.

* * *

><p>When they get there, a herb of Insecticon was already flying in one particular direction.<p>

"We are all likelihood witnessing the launch of the mission to determinate Megatron." said Optimus.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Elena.

"I can't figure any reason to stop that, even if we could." said Arcee.

"But we can stop Airachnid." said Optimus.

"You didn't just said that. front of her." said Elena while pointing Arcee. Optimus looked on Arcee who nodded to him.

"She is ready." he said. Bumblebee and Elena looked all confused.

"Did we miss something?" she asked. But right then Airachnid notice them and ordered few insecticons to attack them. The insecticons fired at them, but from the smoke came Arcee and Elena on her. Like always without proper plan, Airachinid intend to run away, but Arcee keep following her, Elena with her.

"I hope you know what you're doing..." she said while hold onto her.

"We have talk about it. I know what I'm going to do." said Arcee. Okay, that explains bit.

They going after Airachnid, until something fired them.

"What was that?" asked Elena. Arcee looked by her mirror. Two insecticon where after to protect their 'queen', like Elena would say. So, Arcee decided to use Tree against them. It did hit one, which hit other one, which made it crash-land near Airachnid. Arcee transformed, while Elena took hold on her back, seeing how Airachnid once went underground.

"Underground. There such surprise." said Arcee.

"Not." finished Elena, before they followed airachnid to the underground.

While they kept going, Elena got call from Optimus.

_"Elena, where are you two?"_

"Following the bug lady. I think we will also found where she got all those insecticons." she said before they came there. "EWWWW!"

_"What is it?"_

"I think they made nest here. Corse!" she said.

_"We will come there..."_ said Optimus before he ended the call. Elena land from Arcee's back to let move better.

"Please, don't say those are egg kind of thing." said Elena pointing empty platforms.

"Stasis pots, it may explain how they are still alive after they got here."

"Oh. can we have those? you for holding prisoners or something." said Elena.

"Speak with your father about it." she said while move one. After that Elena tried stay quiet and follow.

Arcee kept moving and even took other weapon just in case. When, they came near one stasis pot, they managed to see by it where Airachnid was. And she was going to aim them. They moved aside to safety, before Arcee answered with fire and managed to drop her.

When she was down Arcee came closer. Elena stood far wishing she do anything stupid.

"When extinguish my Spark, make it hurt." said Airachnid knowing that little girl, who was called now Star would hear and watch. "You know, I would extend that courtesy to you."

"I'm not like you." said Arcee.

"Very well." said Airachnid and attack. Arcee managed to dodge her, before preparing her blades.

"Arcee..." said Elena point something ahead. An empty stasis pot. Arcee knew what she was up to. So, let's do this. When Airachnid was attacking her, she manage to dodge all her hit and kicked her right to the pot. Once she step to the pot, it started to activated.

"No..!" she yelled before it close and cut one leg of hers. Arcee just stand there, Elena went activate the pot to stasis.

"HUH!" was all Elena before she collapsed to take air. Right then Optimus and Bumblebee came to them. When they saw Airachnid in the stasis pot, Elena resting with tired look on her face and Arcee alive, Optimus went to her and hugged her. Bumblebee went look on Elena.

"(Are you okay?)" asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah. I'm fine. All that excitement took guts of me." she said. "You were right dad, She was re... **UGH! COME ON!**" she yelled. Since when she look at them Optimus had already removed his battle mask and was now kissing Arcee. Bumblebee covered her eyes while looked away. Luckily it was just one kiss now.

* * *

><p>In night fall at base. Ratchet was checking the stasis pot they brough with them.<p>

"She deserves worse." said Ratchet.

"I intended worse." said Arcee. "More times than you know."

"But you didn't." said Elena. "That make you different from her."

"You're stronger for the choice you made." said Optimus.

Right then Bulkhead came back.

"Guys, You're not gonna believe the day I had..." said Bulkhead before he notice Stasis pot. "You too, huh."

"What if you explain us that later. I'm tired." said Elena. "And I may not sleep in my bed tonight."

"Why would..." said Bulkhead before he realize what she meant by that. They all did.

"By love..." said Ratchet.

"Elena!" said Both Arcee and Optimus.

In this Elena run away to the halls.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS, PLSS ^^<strong>


	12. Relic hunt part 1 (Flying mind)

**AN:** I decided put these few chaps together, since it's all about how they got the four relic location and what happened between them. Warning: Little spoilers here.

* * *

><p>Since Nemesis was down, because autobot, everyone has went check to how much damage there was. Some of them where even trying fix the ship. Whatever the reason was, It seems like autobots are taking any weakness to their use. If they are ready to go that far, then so can Megatron. He decided use dark energon to revive the ship back. and since he can control it, he can control the entire ship to do his willing, even kill Optimus Prime.<p>

Once he activated dark energon to the power core, it started affect entire ship, even its computers.

"Yes, I can feel it." said Megatron.

"Yeah I can see it." heard familiar voice. Megatron turn around and find no other than Fallstar standing behind him. Unlike other Star her optics were purple, and instead having star decor in her hips and chest, she had only one her forehead.

"Didn't we agreed you inform, when you come."

"I'm not here."said FallStar. "I was trying call you, but you didn't answer. And I can see now why. your newly charged ship took my call and turn it to holo-call."

"Then I guess you then will have best seat to witnessing the demise of Autobots"

"Oh is that's why you used Dark energon. To destroy them. You do realize the side affects of that."

"I told him." said Knockout.

"Knock it off, doc." said FallStar. "Do what you must, but I won't be saying 'I told you so'. You should have asked my advice before doing such move. "

"And what you would have advised?" asked Megatron.

"Well, since you ship has recovered, you can take it out now, before things go ugly."

"I would alway trust your advice, my dear." said Megatron. "But considering that you're not really here, I'm going to ignore you this one."

FallStar stood with mouth wide open, while Megatron leaved. Once he was in the hall, Everyone could actually heard huge roar coming from power room. Wherever she was now, is now probably in ashes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bulkhead told kids, how he get out of war ship, and destroyed. That means that they could attack at decepticons while they're down. But Ratchet remind that they now had insecticons too, so it won't be easy. In this Agent Fowler suggest if he would make the call to Pentagon for help, but Optimus had thoughts something else. Using spark extractor. Even if he didn't wish to use such device that was even made by Decepticon, but to end the war, there was no other way.<p>

Then Elena once more had weird feeling. In fact she started feel dizzy and shivers.

"Elena, something wrong?" asked SweetStar.

"I...I had bad feeling?" she said.

"What kind?" asked Jack.

"I don't know... I think this far from over..." she said. Then Even SweetStarted to feel it. Only the shivers.

"What going on?" she asked.

Right then Ratchet discovered enery singal in crash-site. And it was a huge amount of dark energon. Without even asking Autobots decided to go for it. Agent Fowler even asked be there to witness the 'last battle'. But while he and Optimus went through, Elena followed them.

"Elena!" yelled SweetStar.

"What she is up to?!" asked Ratchet.

"Sweet, can get connection to her?" asked Jack.

"I'll try..." she said and tried to take the connection by their Star connection, but then something stopped her.

"What's wrong?" asked Raf.

"Impossible... It can be..."said SweetStar.

"What is it?" asked Ratchet.

"I somehow sense my sister there..."

"Which one?" asked Miko.

"FallStar."

Hearing that name, was like was saying that Unicron was alive. FallStar, here on earth? Ratchet tried to take connection, to others but right then he got call from agent Fowler.

* * *

><p>When Autobots, got there they find entire war ship up. There was no time to lose. Without even knowing Elena hide and tried to look what going on. She something was up and it has to do with that dark energon reading. By looks of it, entire ship was bit different. It felt different. wait? Felt? Is this one of those Star- things? She didn't have time ask much herself, when Autobots started their plan. Optimus asked Arcee and Bulkhead to distract enemy, while Bumblebee would get near with Spark extractor.<p>

But once Bumblebee was near, something else fired from War ship and shot at Bumblebee leaving all paralyzed.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Optimus.

"No! Bumblebee!"yelled Elena. That when Agent Fowler spot her.

"Young lady what are you..." he tried say but then that same weapon hit Arcee who tried run for it, with Extractor, but hit too.

"Arcee!"

Then Bulkhead tried to move on with extractor, but was hit too.

"Bulkhead!"

Optimus looked horror how all of them were out. He has to do it. He managed to dodge the beam few times and get the extractor from Bulkhead.

**"DAd, DON'T DO IT!"** yelled Elena and tried went stop him, but agen Fowler hold her down. Prime has mention many times how he rather give up life for his little girl's shake.

Optimus jump at the War ship, but weapon was quick and shot right at him leaving him paralyzed as well.

**"NOO!"**

Agent Fowler hold tightly Elena. If they spot her it all over. But ship seem to be aware of them and was ready to shoot them too.

"So much of Christmas in Fiji." said Agent Fowler, but for some reason all weapon went away. Elena took time and run to other. Then ship was leaving. There was no sense. But right now Team Prime needed help.

"Team's down." report Agent Fowler to the base. "Requesting med-van."

* * *

><p>At the base, Rathcet made was checking everyone conditions. A cording to him they're in Stasis, but it was bit different. Elena has calm down, when she heard they are still alive. but that still didn't explain why Decepticon war ship, just leave without taking the extractor with it. And now it was heading a cross the Atlantic without covering itself. The one way to find is to ask what is going on, as stupid as it sounds.<p>

When Ratchet tried to take contact no one didn't responded, until someone did. The ship itself. And it has neutralized everyone in the ship. And told that it's priority was to find Decepticon technology. Meaning it was looking for the relics, before it hang up. But then it gave idea. If the entire ship was full of neutralized cons, they could get in and download the Iacon file, so it can be decoded. But since it seems to react on Cybetronians, it didn't react on humans. So, it mean kids, Elena and Agent Fowler could go there. Ratchet even gave them the flash drive to download the file.

"Well, Team. Time to move out." said Elena, after she changed her outfit.

"Move out?" asked Miko.

"Well, we can't roll out." she said.

No one didn't answer for that. And since she was daughter of Prime, it would make bit sense if she would say it.

* * *

><p>Once they got in the war ship, agent Fowler inform they were in. A cording to Ratchet, they could the take file from any console, so all they need is to find one. And they did, by one where Knockout was. Luckily also in Stasis. By how it looked ship has managed to crack three codes of the relics. Agent Fowler, Elena and Raf got up to put disk to download it, while it so. but then Jack notice something ship was a heading to Manhattan, New York. And the reason was because the first relics was there. A cording to Ratchet relics were send long time ago, before city even was existed. So, that mean ship might get rid of entire city to get it. They had to stop it.<p>

Ratchet, told if they could try use the navigation systems. But when agent Fowler tried he got zapped. The ship came to aware of someone trying enter navigation system, but could find anyone. Since it didn't detect human... yet and Elena had protection shield to hide her signal, it was only matter of time before it came aware of them. Ratchet said he will get them, but Jack told they had to do something, for shake of all humans in New York.

_"You're out of your element, Jack."_ said Ratchet. _"These reading, the ships full recovery, all point to the fact that Megatron used dark energon to repair it."_

"Good to know, someone came aware it." heard voice in the hall.

"Who's there?" asked Elena. In hallway came someone, but there wasn't hear any footsteps. It someone small, about their size. but by Star in the forehead Elena could guess who it was. "FallStar." Kids froze up. Is that the FallStar, the fallen Star.

"Oh you know my name. How kind." said FallStar. "And I take you're that new Star I have heard so much about. Or do you use those for decoration." she said meaning the Stars in Elena's belt and necklace.

"Give me good reason, I won't defeat you?" said Elena while came down. to face.

"Defeat me? Now what would my twin would say about that?" said FallStar.

"Twin?" asked the Kids. Elena stood frozen. Is FallStar PeaceStar's Twin?

"Becides..."she said while went through Elena like ghost, leaving her with shivers. "I'm not actually Really here. I'm just holoform. Thanks to the boots of Dark energon, it turned my private call to this. So, there's no point of anything, right now."

"Then why are you still here?" asked Miko.

"Like Megatron said before getting froze up, to have best seat of witnessing demise of autobots, which didn't happen."

"You knew this would happen, didn't you." asked Elena.

"Yes. But can't you believe after all I have done to him, he refused to take my advice and did it."

"Yes, How Ironic..."said Elena through her teeth.

"And you know how to stop this then?" asked Jack.

"Get rid of the dark energon from the tank. That's all I'm going to say." said FallStar. "I should end the call, before Megatron find out I help you with this." she said and walk away, but stopped front of Elena. " And I will come after you..." she said to her before disappeared.

"Get rid of? what she meant by that?" asked Miko.

"Megatron probably use it to fuel up the ship." said Elena.

"Hold on. If you're saying the ship is fueled up with dark energon, we can dump it, right?" said Jack.

"Ratchet?" asked Elena. she knew he was still there, but if he knew FallStar was there or did he heard all, was unsure.

Ratchet told them what to do. While kids went handle the power core, Elena stood looking for Iacon file.

"Sweet?" she said to com-link.

"Yes?"

"Did you..."

"Yes, we did." she said with shaky voice like she was about to cry. It's obvious, she knew who FallStar was. And one the reasons why she didn't tell because it hurt her a lot. "You knew this too, right."

"I was having feeling of it. when talk about others, you were bit sad, but when came to her...you always turn out to crybaby for that or didn't talk at all."

"I'm sorry..."

"We will handle her, when the time comes. Let's get this done first." she said while hang out. She was trying look if she could get some of that file. she did managed to decode some of it too, so it's not big deal. She soon found one familiar part, the classified section. So, it was also here. If she only erase it, before computer get to it. It already got fourth one ready. How many was there? She tried to get to it, but right then power core came back to normal and computer stopped decoding itself, leaving only those four.

"Scrap..." she said. She tried to do something to get the un decoded to disk, but kids where already coming back.

"that's all that is been downloaded?" asked Jack.

"The Iacon file must be huge." said Raf.

"No, just too tightly scrippted."said Elena before bridge came. Miko and Raf help Agent Fowler trough the bridge, but Jack went to help Elena with the disk. Better something then none. But when they tried to take it, Knockout came from Stasis and spot them.

"Say 'Aah'." he said and took his drill at them.

"I have my own doctor." said Elena.

"I'm here to offer second opinion." said Ratchet before gave good smack to Knockout before he took Jack and Elena with him along with the flash drive.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS, PLSS ^^<strong>


	13. Relic hunt part 2 (Triangulation)

**AN:** Here's the other one. The next one will make thing bit sad. Like it was in series.

* * *

><p>Even if They didn't managed to download entire Iacon file, Autobots did managed to get four locations. And since the enemy had the same info, they needed to be quick to get them. It turn out they had to split into four. Arcee and bumblebee went for the first one in New York with Jack and Miko, Bulkhead went to other one near the volcano in Equator with Silver, Ratchet went to third one with WheelJack and Optimus went to Arctic with Elena. Raf and agent Fowler stayed in base for back up.<p>

When Optimus and Elena came to Arctic, Elena started to have weird feeling. It wasn't because the weather, since she did prepared for that. The feeling was more like...sad feeling. Like something will happen, Something way sad...

"Are you alright?" asked Optimus by noticing her behavior.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Just weird feeling..." she said.

"Last time you said so, Megatron was in Bumblebee's mind and Unicron wake up."

"And decepticon war ship came to alive and FallStar leaved call open, I get it." she said.

"So...?"

"I'm not sure. All I feel it's something sad...Just like when...PeaceStar died or Cliff..."

Optimus stood quiet. He didn't want to think someone would actually go offline during these missions. They all were like family to him. They all were...

* * *

><p>Soon they arrived to the location, but decepticons where there already. And how it looked like the relic was taken as well.<p>

"You think...?" asked Elena.

"One way to find out. You stay behind."

"Yes, sir."

Optimus got closer to decepticon group, which was lead by Dreadwing. Dreadwing demanded that Optimus give ups the relic, but he didn't have it. That means someone else took it. But by how it looked Dreadwing won't let Prime to get it. not to mention he still against him to lose of his twin. There was a lot of firing, in which end by defeating all minions and Dreadwing stayed under the snow. When Optimus came back for Elena, he came with Strascream which was tied up.

"Do I even want to know, what he is doing here?" asked Elena.

"He will lead us to the relic." said Optimus.

"Like he knows?"

"Well, why else I'm hold up and still alive?" asked Starscream.

"We can put you into stasis pot."said Elena smirking.

"Ah. You're such cruel like FallStar."

"I doubt it. I get to meet her. But I can guess she doesn't like you."

"You think?"

Elena showed her tongue, as to mock him before she got up to Optimus' shoulder.

* * *

><p>They keep walking through the snow. Starscream started complain of the weather, but Optimus told that local temperature isn't affecting them. Then Starscream start of all what he had done to them, How he told about space bridge to get Cybertron and to restore Optimus' memories, How he left Arcee alive. In that it was hard to say which one was going to smack him first. Optimus or Elena. But Optimus knew that all those things happened because Starscream wanted something in return.<p>

Soon they arrived what they were looking for. There was one headquarters of humans. and by the flags around the relic's location, they probably took it and have it now in there. But for not risking any humans, Optimus made call to agent Fowler to evacuate humans.

It took a bit of time, but soon the base was evacuated, which allowed them to go there. The relic was in one storage still sealed by ice. But before they could get Dreadwing showed up. He manage to survive from the avalanche. Optimus wouldn't allow Dreadwing to take the relic to Megatron, so he started to fight with him. Elena went look if there anything to help him. But soon Optimus was down and Dreadwing was ready finish him with his sword.

"No!" yelled Elena and tried to go between, but right then something came out from the storage. It Starscream with the relic. The relic turn out to be armor made by decepticons. "Dad, what is that?"

"The Apex armor." said Optimus. "Elena, you must get to safety, Now."

"But..."

"Go!"

Elena didn't like to leave her father alone with that against him. Not to mention Dreadwing. But what other choice there was. So she went bit far from the battle. No matter how they tried, it looked like the best way to get rid of Starscream was if Optimus and Dreadwing worked together. And they did. They tried put bomb behind him, but it didn't affect much. Then Elena notice something the ground under Starscream was breaking. If he invincible, then let see how invincible he is under the ground. but how make it more weaker. Then Elena started felt something around her. Like wind whispering her to touch the ground. She tried a bit with one finger and one canister froze bit. Can she control the ice? But isn't the SweetStar's element? But it have wait now. Starcscream has defeat first.

Elena run bit forward next to Dreadwing.

"Dreadwing, how many bombs you still have?" she asked.

"What you have in mind, Star?" he asked.

"Just act quickly. Around Starscream." she said. "I make sure it works."

Dreadwing like was told and put bombs around in circle, while Optimus kept fighting with Starscream.

"He is far too powerful, Prime. Fall back!" yelled Dreadwing after he was done. Optimus notice the bombs and drove back them.

"Cowards." said Starscream. "You cannot escaped my might...Wait, you two are up to something."

"funny, that you asked..." said Elena while, took one of her glove off. Dreadwing activated all the bombs. "Because you're right.!" she said while punch her fist into ground turning it into ice. When all the bombs exploded icy ground break under Starscream making him to fall.

Optimus and Elena went check that it was done before Dreadwing took his sword.

"Now that our alliance has serve it's purpose..." said Dreadwing while was ready for fight.

"Starscream is gone and the Apex armor with him." said Optimus while took his blade. Elena took hold on him. "Is there really need to renew the battle, when the goal has been lost?"

"We have other un-finished matters." said Dreadwing. Optimus what he was referring to.

"I force Skyquake no malice and I regret the role i play in his demise." he said and took blade away. "So I'll appeal to what I once did to your twin. Turn your back to the decepticon cause and help me end this war. For his shake and to all who have fallen."

"Dreadwing, please." said Elena.

Dreadwing looked while both of them before he put his sword back.

"You saved my life today." he said. "I will determinate you, the next time we meet." he said before he took flight and left.

"So be it, Dreadwing." said Optimus.

"I want to go home." said Elena and hug Optimus by his neck.

"We will." said Optimus. Even if they didn't get relics the great pain was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS, PLSS ^^<strong>


	14. Relic hunt part 3 (Toxicity)

**AN:** Here's another chap. That's all i can say right now.

* * *

><p>In the volcano on Equator, Bulkhead and Silver where still looking at the relic. It wasn't there. But that was not the only problem, there was Insecticon named Hardshell. Bulkhead told Silver to stay away, since Insecticon won't be easy to handle. Biting Airachnid's legs is other thing, but these bugs are hard to bite. Bulkhead fight best he could even if he got beat as well.<p>

While, he was fighting, Silver took note something about the ground. She may be Star of Ice, but she do has studied some of other elements and she knew that was cooled lava. She went to Bulkhead right he managed to knock out Hardshell. She pushed him t forward to look. Bulkhead notice it too.

"hmm...Good girl." he said Before transformed and took her in, before drive to follow lava flows. Then Bulkhead called to and Agent Fowler answered, since Raf was occupied with his laptop to make virus on Soundwave.

Bulkhead told about that lave may have moved relic somewhere else, which is why he was following the flowing of former lava. Fowler asked won't the relics be burned, but that won't be, because they were send out of space, so they had to past the earth's atmosphere as well, so it should okay. But then Bulkhead realized he was leaking Energon, because the insecticon, but he said it won't matter. But it did matter to Silver, because it start whining.

"Sounds like Miss Sweetness doesn't agree." said agent Fowler from com-link.

"She is always like that." said Bulkhead. "Even with Elena."

"Can she help a bit?"

"Not if she transforms back to herself, all she can do now is bark, bite and run."

"Hey!" said SWeetStar ,who transformed from her wolf form. "I cable of other things then that. And yes, I'm worried, because it could turn out worse."

"See what I mean?"

"Like mother hen with her chicks."

"I heard that." said SweetStar.

The ride didn't last much before they find the pot of the relic. SweetStar get out first and turned back Silver, before Bulkhead transformed to open the pot. But what was inside was bad. It was Tox-En, a Toxic energon that was once used in war in Cybertron. Many had fall for it, like Cybornic blage. They couldn't let Cons to have it, but they can't take it and put entire team in risk. They had to get rid of it.

"Silver, go ahead." said Bulkhead. Silver tried whined against him. "Listen, You're Star, if you get infected, You may not survive it."

"For cry out loud, Bulk!" said SweetStar who turned back. "Just because I'm Star, doesn't mean I'm weak. I came to help with this and I won't walk aside and do nothing."

"We don't have time for this!" said Bulkhead, before he took the biggest rock of Tox-en and left bomb with the small one.

"What are you doing?" asked SweetStar.

"I'm going get rid of this, for sure." said Bulkhead.

"But you will get infected. Plus you're bleeding. That way you may get weaker quickly then usual."

"Then help me up with this." said Bulkhead. SweetStar looked widely at him. did he just told her to help him? "If I get weaker, try push forward."

"Like would help. there's a lot to push up."

"You said you came to help with this."

"Okay, Fine!" she said and followed him, but other side from the rock.

When agent Fowler came to online, Bulkhead told the plan. To throw the Tox-en to the volcano and to give distance to them and bugs, put wrong trace.

"Won't that take too much time? You get can hold that rock all the time."

"Can you do something about it?" asked Agent Fowler.

"Like what? froze it up That thing was made to be immune to Star powers." said SweetStar.

"Well, use your protection shield then."

"I only know to put it into other thing then me. Why else you think I pick the canine form?"

"Well, put it into rock then."

"Didn't I told it won't work? My ice will melt in seconds before it even surrounds it."

"Then I just need to hang in. You just make sure of the rest." said Bulkhead.

* * *

><p>Once they created false trace, Bulkhead transformed to get to Volcano quickly. SweetStar had to use some tape to cover his wounds, so Incesticons won't realize they have moved back. Meanwhile Agent Fowler told how he once pulled same trick back when he was out of his group. That when he told, he was once Army ranger. But then he had to hang on, because Optimus asked his help. But that's when Bulkhead started to feel dizzy and transformed back and decided to walk the rest of the way. when Agent Fowler came back online, Bulkhead asked if there has been any word of Miko. But then Bulkhead was staring to feel dizzy and tired. He even fall out first before stayed sitting there.<p>

"Agent Fowler, I fear the first effects are staring on him." said SweetStar who check his condition.

"Can you move him?"

"Try move truck yourself?" she said before started to push Bulkhead, but nothing. Agent Fowler tried to get Bulkhead to wake up and get up. Bulkhead luckily did, but he wasn't sure if he can pull it out. That when agent Fowler remind him of many thing he has get through. But not even Scarplets weren't that bad. But then Agent Fowler told him to do it for those he cared.

"Fowler, is right, Bulk." said SweetStar while tried to pushing. "Miko will be so Slag proud of you, when you tell her you did all this."

That did help him. He had to do it. For others and specially for Miko. so he kept walking, while SweetStar keep pushing him.

Didn't took much before they managed to get to the top.

"Wow, if BurnStar was here, she will squeal." said SweetStar.

"Let me guess the Star of Lava." said agent Fowler.

"Yep." said SweetStar. "I wish she could come here too. She is still out there you know."

They all need was to dump the rock in and ask for ground bridge. But right then Agent Fowler got call from Miko from New York. And right then Insecticons came to them. They had realize that trace was fake.

"Sweet, stay away." said Bulkhead. "I got swap some flies."

SweetStar didn't had time to answer or argue, because Insecticons were on them. Bulkhead trow bomb to one of them, and used the Tox-en on Hardshell and then for other one. SweetStar couldn't do much, but watch. right then agent Fowler came back online, to inform that Miko had called and that they got relic from there.

"That's my girl..." said Bulkhead, while keep fighting. But for been bleeding and got infected by Tox-en already have made him weak. That when Hardshell hit him hard he hardly couldn't see well at first.

SweetStar didn't stand it. She had to do something. Then it was like wind was whispering to her. She first thought it was PeaceStar from her element, but no it sound more familiar. Like something she hasn't heard for millenia. She closed her eyes to hear what it wants to say before she knew what she has to do. She place her hand around her star decor on her chest, in which all her Star energy was like flowing in her and started take shape. Like wolf with bright blue eyes. And the eyes came to her.

"Your spark is mine, Wreaker." said Hardshell before he was about to strike on Bulkhead, but then Something striked him from behind. Hardshell look behind and what he saw shocked him and Bulkhead. It was SweetStar, but there was something different about her. She was standing in fours like wolf. Her optics glowing just like flowing energon on her.

"SweetStar?" asked SweetStar.

"I became tired to just stand down and look pretty." she said with echoing voice. "This time I'll fight for my friends." she said before she striked on Hardshell, but he manage to dodge her, but that was enough to Bulkhead to get up and fight as well. He first throw Hardshell near the Tox-en and pushed him to it.

"You want taste of this? Do ya?" he said before throw Hardshell near the volcano's opening before throw the tox-en at Hardshell in which he fall to the volcano.

Bulkhead and SweetStar went look how it went and they only saw Tox-en to melt down and sink into lava.

"BurnStar would have really love this place." said SweetStar before turning back herself again.

"Fowler, mission accomplished." said Bulkhead. "But you have to tuck me in."

Then ground bridge opened front of them.

"I'll go ahead." said SweetStar and run ahead. "To make sure Ratchet has sick bay ready for you, before I'll explain all about my...AAH!" she said before Bulkhead flying from behind. It turned out Hardshell managed to survive from volcano and shot at Bulkhead which caused him to fly cross the bridge to other side SweetStar with him.

When they came to base Bulkhead landed on the ground SweetStar under him, which caused her to yell in pain, because her legs got under him.

"No..." said Ratchet, before he Raf and agent Fowler went check on them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS, PLSS ^^<strong>


	15. Hurt

**AN:** I luckily got this done. My sister needed use my laptop, since it's now only computer we got now. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>When others came back, the situation was bad. First who came, were Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack and Miko to find horrible scene. Bulkhead was down and Ratchet was trying to get him react, but nothing. Agent Fowler and Raf were holding SweetStar to stand up, because she couldn't used her legs. Bulkhead got exposed to Tox-en, not mention bleeding energon and shot on his spine. He was in critical condition. Ratchet asked Arcee and Bumblebee to take him to medical bay. In that Miko started blame herself not going with Bulkhead, but agent Fowler told it wasn't her fault and in that time he mentioned Hardshell, without thinking that it will affect on teen's mind. <p>

When Optimus and Elena came back Bulkhead was lay on medical berth still unconscious. Elena went to ask others what has happened. Agent Fowler explained everything to her, which made her look on SweetStar, who was just sitting there on edge watching how Bulkhead will be. She did had feeling bad would happened, but she couldn't have guess it would like this. She could say it them, not when Miko was there. How she would even take it.

"Sweet, isn't there medical file in Star Computer."

"I don't know..." she said weakly. Elena went herself to Star Computer. She had seen one once in PeaceStar's account. There might something. She keep looking over and over it. So far there was file about Tox-en. She wish there at least would medical treatment against it. Then Agent Fowler got call and he was needed to deal something. Optimus told him that he may go, since he is needed to explain some thing of New York. Agent Fowler asked them to tell, when something happens. SweetStar said they will, weakly again.

When Arcee informed that WheelJack on the way, Miko almost lost her temper, before she was heading to elevator.

"Miko, where are you going?" asked Optimus.

"Home!" she said. "While agent Fowler is still give me a lift."

"Miko." said Elena from Star Computer without even taking her look from the screen. "Whatever you're up to, it better to be what I think it is. The last thing we need is more wounds, especially those that take eternity to heal."

Miko didn't answer for it and leaved. Arcee tried to go to talk with her, but Optimus stopped her and told she needed some time.

"Jack, is your mom still at Hospital?" asked Elena.

"I guess. Why?" he asked.

"I need wheelchair for SweetStar." said Elena.

"I'm fine." she said.

"Your legs got crashed. You can't even stand up." said Ratchet.

SweetStar didn't answered for that. She didn't want to get any burden to others. Not since one of them was in critical condition.

Elena called June for the wheelchair and also if she could pick up Jack and Raf for home. She didn't go much of the details. Only that there was an accident and that SweetStar can't walk or stand up and that everyone was in medical bay. June came as she could with the wheelchair and gave some advice with broken legs. Rest and physiotherapy that's all. Elena thank her for that, before she took Jack and Raf to home.

* * *

><p>In time Ratchet managed to get Bulkhead into to stable and Stasis, before WheelJack came. When he asked the situation, Ratchet told what he could. The damage was great. He can't even operated until Bulkhead had got some strength. When WheelJack asked who did it, Optimus told they needed to be Bulkhead's side, not revenge him. But knowing WheelJack he was going to do it anyway and there was nothing to stopping him.<p>

Everyone couldn't do much, except wait for now. Ratchet keep checking Bulkhead every time and then. SweetStar asked Elena to give her the medical files if she can pick something up. Then again, it would be good if she could, since she has helped Ratchet once in while. Little knowledge of medic won't hurt much. Others had left to their rooms to rest for their trips. Bumblebee went of course put the relic they pick into save keeping, before heading to his. Optimus sure came aware of the Iacon file, but wasn't going to work with it now. Many thing has happened today, few good things, but many bad things. Out all four relics they got only one. Only one! He couldn't get the Apex armor and not only that, one of his team member is laying there in medical bay in Stasis. How he could let this to happen?

Then he heard knocking on the door.

"Come in." he said calmly as ever. It was Arcee. She came near to him.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"I guess..." he said without looking at her. She moved her hand to his face to make him look at her. All she could see was that worried look. The very one, when he asked Arcee to look after Elena when Unicron was rising.

"Is it because Bulkhead? Or is it because you could retrieve the relic?" she asked.

Optimus only sigh and brought her close to him so their head touched each other.

"Both." he said. "In the Arctic, Elena got the feeling something was going to happen. That this was going to happened. We just couldn't..." He didn't need to say anything anymore. Arcee sense he felt bad about it. Not that he didn't do nothing about, because he didn't knew what was going to happened. He probably was fearing the worst happening to anyone of them, even for her.

"You did all you could." she said. "We all did."

They stood like that for while, before Ratchet called other back to command center. By how it sound it may end well, mostly.

* * *

><p>In some time later, everyone was back at the command center. Ratchet was working on the computer, when they heard someone coming. When they look to see who it was, they saw WheelJack holding one of his arm and dragging one of his leg. Next to him was Miko. She was fine, but by her face, you could tell nothing was right. no one didn't say anything, because it was obvious what they had done.<p>

Arcee and Optimus went look on Miko. When she asked about Bulkhead, it was best to tell the cruel truth. Bulkhead didn't manage to survive and he will live, but he won't recover fully. In this Miko just nodded and went to Bulkhead. Ratchet tried talk, but Optimus stopped him. He knew it would be best to leave her alone. By how it looked she has learned from hard way, that revenge won't change anything. You may want to, but it won't change anything. WheelJack didn't stayed for far, since he couldn't stand seeing his friend like that. On Stasis and knowing he may not never ever recover.

Right when he left Elena came in. She has just got from shower and her night-clothes and robe on, when she came. All she saw was how WheelJack leaved the base and Miko crying on top of Bulkhead. She looked on others to see they felt bad too knowing the sad fact of their team member, family member. She walked to the medical bay and stop near the berth. Like sensing her presence Miko looked down seeing Elena standing there. She looked both sad, but also serious. She guess what she will say to her. She landed down to face what was coming to her soon or later.

"You went to get revenge, did you?" asked Elena serious, but calm voice. Miko only nodded for that. In one moment there was silence before you could hear a slap. Elena slapped her by her right hand, since it wasn't made of metal. Everyone was shocked at her action, but anyone could say anything about it, Elena fell on her knees and Hugged Miko. "You always had to learn it from hard way..." she whispered.

Miko was surprised by her actions. All she expect was yell. Well, slap too and Yelling anyway, but that she hugged her. But she started to have pretty sure guess, Elena was only worried sick of her. She feared this was going to happen and how it would effect on her. And it did. She closed her eyes letting tears fall from them, before she took hold of her and hide her face on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry..." she cried quietly. Elena let her cry bit more. After so she wipe the rest of her tears away.

"You may stay for the night if you want." she said to her. Miko only nodded for that. Right SweetStar came to them on the wheelchair.

"Miko, There is actually a way..." she said.

"Sweet, What are you talking about?" asked Elena. "Ratchet, had done all he could."

"In usual medical way. But there is also one that only Stars can do." said SweetStar. "That why they're hold on Star Computer."

"No..." said Ratchet "You don't actually intend to..."

"What are you going to suggest?" asked Elena. If Ratchet didn't like the idea it has to be something very risky.

"A Pain transplant." 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, I'm going to this for here. The next chap is one that happend during this episode and the next one. 

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	16. Pain Operation

**AN:** Sorry for taking so long. My sister wanted use my laptop in which it took a lot time make this chap. But now here it is.

Just still little remind of, This is my own made episode during the season 2. since Ratchet told that Bulkhead won't full recover, and yet he had leg problem, I thought this could explain bit.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"A what?" asked Elena. <p>

"A pain transplant." repeated SweetStar. "It may help." 

"absolutely not!" said Ratchet. "It has been made few times and there's huge risk that would fail."

"What is this pain transplant?" asked Miko. SweetStar rolled the wheel of her wheelchair got come closer Miko.

"It's the operation, when two patients switch their pains. It usually made, when one is suffering something he or she can't handle, but someone else could." said SweetStar.

"Wow, Wow Wow! Two patients? Where you think we even get someone, who can handle what Bulkhead just has and has something minor than him?" asked Elena. "If you expect us get some wounded Con, you can forget it."

"I'm referring someone else, who's also a patient." said SweetStar.

"**ABSOLUTELY NOT!**" yelled Ratchet. "You're less able to handle such pain than any of us. You can die in it."

"I agree Ratchet with this" said Arcee. "SweetStar, you're to small to handle all that."

"So, what? You're going to leave Bulkhead like that?" asked SweetStar. "I'm not needed much here. All I do is be on Star Computer."

"But you're also assistant, helper, the last Stars there is." said Elena.

"BurnStar is still alive." said SweetStar.

"But she is not here." said Arcee. "And who know if FallStar has her by now."

"She does not! If she would I would be aware of it." said SweetStar. "You have said yourself, we're out numbered, you need everyone in field. I'm not that important in field unlike Bulkhead."

"Okay, listen, Sweet. Even IF we agree with this operation, how you expect to do it all by yourself, when you're one of the patients." asked Elena.

"You can do it." said SweetStar. everyone stood quiet.

"Sweet, You do realize Miko is here and I don't think any of us up for the humor now." said Elena.

"I wasn't joking." said SweetStar.

"You know, I'm NOT touching any of those instruments without having nausea."

"The operation doesn't need medical tools, it only requires Star elements. With it you seal all the pain into solid crystal for example or water or rock and then place on the donor."

"But what makes you think I'm able to do that. I'm hardly learing my powers."

"Then you have honor to tell the sad news to Miko that her guardian won't be able even pick her up from school or anything else." said SweetStar leading her hand to Miko. Miko hasn't spoken while now. For far she has listened carefully. She really wish to have Bulkhead back and operation sounds too good enough to be miracle, but when she heard that SweetStar has decided be the one who takes it and Elena has to handle all operation, she wasn't sure could she really accept it. She can tell Autobots were thinking the same thing. They wanted Bulkhead back healthy, but risking Star's life...

Elena groaned and rubbed her eyes by her fingers. She didn't have choice here.

"Doc, what are the risks if I fail?" she asked.

"I heard the rumors that pain must be moved into body in half hour or it will return to its owners body, leaving more great damage that already was."

"So, are you saying if I messed up somehow in half hour while pain is out from them, their situation could be even worse than it is now." she asked. Ratchet, could only nodded on that. Elena looked on Miko. "Are sure you want me to this? You know, if I fail we might even loose Bulkhead this time."

"I have faith in you." she said. Then that was settled.

"SweetStar, give me the file of this treatment. Then Ratchet, prepare her into stasis. The rest stand aside, This may get out of hand." said Elena. The operation pain transplant was on the march.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Decepticon war-ship, Megatron has been thinking for situation bit. By what Insecticon told him about how Hardshell got killed by human girl, remind him what FallStar told him. They can be... unexpected. It sure looks so. And by what Dreadwing told about this new Star also may need explanation aswell. He went to command center asking everyone, but Soundwave out before he made contact with FallStar.<p>

"Funny, to have you calling me. Did I do something?" asked FallStar.

"I doubt there's anything could have done, since you're not here."

"Yes well, I wasn't there, when Autobot and their 'human' friends came and took some info of that file of yours, but I did told them how to stop that ship of your, when it was taking over all of you."

"If you keep that up, I'll come and hunt you down." said Megatron. He hated when she started remind things he doesn't like to be remind of.

"Okay, what is that you want?" she asked.

"You said you have studied bit of humans." asked Megatron. "What exactly do you know about them?"

"Oh, so now you're asking advice from me? After you ignored my advice on dark energon. You know, that really hurt my feeling. I do understand you use it to recover it, but hold it after that. Like I said That really REALLY hurt my feelings."

Megatron rolled his eyes. As much he hate when she act like that, she was valuable ally he ever had. Scrap, By all who are in the ship, beside Dreadwing, She only one she can trust. He had to make it up to her somehow.

"Is there something that would make you feel better?" he asked slyly.

"Oh please, like what?" she said.

"Like something to do with this 'New' Star."

This got her attention.

"What about her?" she asked.

"I wasn't actually there, but one of my man saw, that she has learned power of ice."

"That can't be right." she said. "She should try the main ones first."

"To be honest, I have seen her use rock for protect herself, and I also heard she has used water as well..."

**"WHAT?!"**

That was hard to say was she angry or did she just freaked out.

"That can't be... You must catch her and exam her. If this is what I fear to be, it will be darkest hour to our plans."

"So, if I get her captured, will give me the answer I seek for this 'human' issue?" he asked.

"Fine. I'll give it you. ONLY after you have her. And you better even have proof of it." she said before end the call.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, In base of Omega one, Ratchet has put Sweetstar into stasis. Others had stepped back from the medical bay. Elena had prepared on the surgery only by rubber cloves and face mask. Since she's not going open up anyone, but you can never be sure on some things. Plus, rubber cloves were sure needed. A cording to file, when she moves the pain into solid, it can't touch anything living metal. Otherwise the pain goes to the Star itself, which isn't good.<p>

"Where you think it would be best to star?" she asked from Ratchet. she asked him to be there, to give some medical advice.

"Take it from SweetStar first." said Ratcet. "Once you have removed Bulkhead's you may put it quickly to him."

"Would there be any risks?" she asked.

"Only if you don't manage to move all the pain. According to file, when have entire pain sealed, it should glow like a...those color in the top on their planet."

"Like Northern lights?" she asked. He only nodded. "Okay...I just hope there won't be any element switch during this..."

She came to SweetStar and hold her hands above her. Then between them started create ice crystal, while something started to float out of SweetStar.

"Is that... her pain?" asked Miko.

"Probably" said Arcee. "Like Ratchet told, this hasn't been done often."

Elena keep holding her hands still, but as you know, holding your arm like that during long time start get too tiresome. Elena was almost to let go, but luckily all the pain was collected into ice crystal. The colors were changing like northern lights inside the crystal.

"Okay..." she panted. "First pain transfer done." you could almost hear everyone to sigh for relief. But it wasn't over. It was time to collect Bulkhead's pain.

After, setting the time on Sweet's pain crystal, Elena took deep breath before Ratchet pick her up and lieft her above Bulkhead. She stretched bit her arms, since it may take long to collect all that pain. Soon she raise her hand above Bulkhead and started create ice between them, while collecting his pain from him. And this you could actually see there was a lot of pain. Some of them started wonder would all that pain even fit into one crystal or would that crystal be way too big.

But then Elena felt something.

"No no no no no..." she said.

"What is it?" asked Ratchet.

"It's changing?" said Elena.

"What is changing?" asked Arcee.

"My element power it's going change."

"Well, put the rest to it." said Miko. "Sweet told it should be sealed into solid."

"But I think the this element isn't solid." said Elena bit worried. Others started look bit worried. What element isn't solid? The only element that aren't are were three of them.

"Elena, which one of them it is?" asked Optimus.

"I think we're going to find out..." she said.

"We must stop the operation!"

"**NO!**" said Elena. "If we stop now, we might lose Bulkhead for good!"

"But have ever thought that pain may go any of us, if it goes out of hands."

"Then I must try control the element." said Elena. "Take all cover."

"But..."

"**NOW!**" yelled Elena. In this Ratchet let go of her. But she didn't fall if not stood there. Like something was holding her up. Everyone took cover including Miko. The medical bay was going haywire. First all the screens were loosing connection, while electricity was flowing out of the machines. Elena still was trying to collect the pain from Bulkhead on to the element that was coming. The ice crystal fell on the floor without breaking. Now Elena's hands were glowing red, but then there came some sparks.

"Come on, Come on...!" said Elena to herself.

Then suddenly her gloves burned out from her hands, but they didn't actually burned. It all looked like she was going to seal the rest of the pain into fire. But how move all that to someone would be hard task. The fire's flames were changing colors like showing the pain was in the fire. It kept growing and growing on her hands, that it looked like it started become too heavy. Luckily the pain from Bulkhead was ending, untill all was collected. But that leaved only one, big problem. The big fire-ball on Elena's hands, with color changing flames.

"Elena! you did it!" yelled Miko.

"But it's too big..." she said while tried to hold it. " And HOT..."

"Move it to SweetStar quickly!" ordered Ratchet.

Elena tried to do so, but it's not easy to take over sized fire-ball without actually feeling how it's heat was so close touching yourself. But then she took wrong step and fall in which the fire ball fall from her hands and landed on the ground.

"No!" she yelled. Everyone step aside bit. Not because the heat if not that pain won't move on them. Elena tried to collected, but heat was too strong.

"Get back, Elena. You will burn alive!" Yelled Ratchet.

"But it must be transferred on SweetStar before it's time runs out." speaking of time, Miko looked on the ice crystal that hold SweetStar's pain. It was losing it's time. While the other crystal with Bulkhead's pain was still stable. She think while, if the pain wasn't suppose to touch living metal, it may not work on organic life form. she run quickly to med bay and pick the Sweet's crystal and move to Bulkhead

"**MIKO!**" yelled Arcee, who notice what she was doing. Everyone notice it too. but before they could do anything, Miko has put the crystal on Bulkhead. the crystal melt, when it touched him and all the pain was going on to him.

Then it was like fire has sensed that it's host's body was getting other pain then it. It took form of some short of beast and jump high to get back, before it was too late. but Miko was on the way. if she didn't move away, she may burn.

"**MIKO!**" yelled Elena and raised her hand. Right then a wind blow and surround the fire, consuming it, until there was absolutely nothing left.

Everyone stood there with eyes and mouth wide open. What just happened? Elena was more shocked she actually not only summoned the wind, but also get rid of fire that hold Bulkhead's pain, most of it anyway.

"What have I done...?" she said. Then she felt like someone hugged her. It was Miko.

"I'm sorry. I messed all up. I shouldn't have ask you into this." she said. Elena was speechless. She soon moved her arms around her and hugged back.

"No, Miko." she said. "I should have been stronger enough. I should have control it." said Elena.

Autobots only watched them, until ratchet notice one thing. There still was ice crystal of Bulkhead's pain and it was on its limits.

"Elena, the ice crystal needs to be move." he said.

Elena look and notice what he was meaning. She let go of Miko and went to the crystal. It still hold some of the pain of Bulkhead. and since Miko already moved SweetStar's pain into him, this one must be put on took her robe off and with she pick the Crystal and move it to SweetStar. By the touch, the crystal melt out and pain went on SweetStar. Once it was all done, Ratchet went check their condition.

"You did what you could." said Arcee to Elena who resting aside.

"But I really screw things up." she said. "What if they're..."

"We will find out." said Optimus. "And no matter what, you did your best."

"Right..." she said. "Just remind me Never EVER do this again."

"(I'm sure there's more way to help.)" said Bumblebee.

"Bee is right." said Arcee. "Stars have other ways to heal people."

Elena only smiled bit, until she felt Miko hugging her from behind.

"I just want you to know, I won't hold this on you. I know you did all you could." she said. Elena smiled bit more.

Right Ratchet came from checking. He looked to be in shock.

"Ratchet?" asked Optimus. "Is something wrong?"

"I... I think it has worked." he said. Everyone looked on the medic. Did the operation actually worked.

"What you mean, Ratchet?" asked Miko. "You mean Bulkhead..."

"He will live." he said. "He now has Sweet's crashed leg, which need to be take care of before he can go in to duty for sure. "

"Then I did it?" asked Elena.

"Yes!" said Ratchet in happy tone. Everyone was relieved. The operation worked. Bulkhead will recover. Well, it may take time, but he will recover for sure. But then came other question.

"(What about SweetStar?)" asked Bumlbebee. In Ratchet looked down.

"What is it?" asked Elena. "did SweetStar..."

"She will live as well, but..."

"But what?" asked Miko.

"...She won't be able to walk ever again."

This shocked everyone. Has SweetStar loosed her legs?

"The pain what remained in the crystal affect her nerve system. She lost her connection to her legs." explained Ratchet.

Elena looked down.

"Elena, This isn't your fault." said Miko. "The pain in Bulkhead was too great. It might have..."

"I know." said Elena. "It might have killed her." she said before move to SweetStar and sat next to her.

No one didn't speak about that anymore. At least not until Bulkhead and SweetStar woke up and find out what had happened. SweetStar didn't first made any comment, when she heard that the pain she received wasn't all the pain Bulkhead had if not some of it, while rest was move into fire, which was consumed by wind. But considering she only lost her legs, instead her life, only comment she said that she may need to stick with the wheelchair and maybe make some own updates to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, this is it. The next one comes soon, as I get Reviews ^^ Sory that how I am ;P

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	17. Out of the past

**AN:** I know, I admit This is small chap. I couldn't help it. Since there wasn't much to tell in this Episode Enjoy anyway.

* * *

><p>In couple of days now, Bulkhead has get back to shape, but since he got SweetStar's leg problem, he needed some physiotherapy. But Miko wasn't going let him go easily. Optimus was now trying to decode the Iacon file, but it won't be easy with Tech they had, but worth for try. Elena was on Star Computer for doing her best with some of the Iacon file with other things too. Arcee and SweetStar had recently started to remember how it was before they got to earth, because Miko's act. They knew why she was all like that. Arcee was like that too. It also remind of them about Cliffjumper. How they got together into situation. <p>

In afternoon, Arcee and SweetStar went to look on Miko, who was sitting and crying on the roof near the edge. Arcee tried to talk to Miko that shutting down your feeling and everything else won't help anyone. And she know this because of CliffJumper. that when they started to tell their story.

* * *

><p>After lose of Tailgate, Arcee didn't to talk to anyone or was with anyone. All she had was SweetStar, but only because she was suppose to guard her. It already been clear that two Stars had died during the war. One was with Optimus Prime, another use to be in Iacon, but where after not sure where. So, that made three Stars in total, if they don't count FallStar. No one haven't seen her for while. But she still had become every Autobot's nightmare. Arcee got discovered that for some reason Commander Starscream was taking energon to Cybertron, even if it has become dead for while now. She of course went to see why, but got caught with SweetStar. There StarScream demanded to get something. It turn out he had recently got a secret code of Autobots, but since he wasn't one it was hard to what it was, but since it was secret it has to be something very important. He demanded that Arcee would tell what it was, but she refuse to. That when he brought Cliffjumper, to givesome motivation, but Arcee didn't care. Like it was Arcee, was now a loner. Starscream would have used SweetStar against them, but as the order was; Every Star had to be captured alive and put them into Stasis or you get hurt like ones who killed RightStar, the Star of electricity.<p>

Arcee and Cilffjumper were kept locked up. The reason how Cliff got there was bit same like Arcee and SweetStar, he find out Starscream was taking energon to Cybertron and all like that. In no time they were taken to Kaon, the capital of decepticons during the war. They were taken to one know as Shockwave, one know scientist of the decepticons. He was the one who created the psychic patch. SweetStar had pretty sure guess who gave him to knowledge. Star were only one, who knew the technic of getting into someone mind to pick, take or switch it, without any damage or side effects. But when decepticons started to use it, even they hadn't use it, unless it REALLY necessary.

Shockwave used the psychic patch to get the code and he took from Arcee. It turn out the code was message of Optimus Prime himself. Informing of his team's location in one planet, where was a lots of energon and to protect it from upcoming attack of decepticons. Since they now this message there was no need for the prisoners. Arcee luckily manage to escape and handle Starscream and then help Cliffjumper and SweetStar out. They soon find out the Shockwave had build the space bridge and all that energon Starscream got was for it. SweetStar had another pretty good guess he got that too from the same person who told about psychic patch, FallStar. Once knowing this They started heading to the space bridge. In the way Arcee intention wasn't going to join on to Prime's team if not as always going on solo. maybe she would give SweetStar to Cliffjumper, so she can reunited with her sister, PeaceStar. But that when Cliff told that he knew why she was all this, because she was trying to keep her feeling hidden and everyone else away from her. He told it won't help anyone. Which was true. Even SweetStar knew so.

Once they find the space bridge, they realize the coordinates where ones Optimus Prime gave. Decpeticons where going attack on Prime and his team, before anyone could get there. They had to stop it by sabotaging the bridge. And they did, but it wasn't easy. Since shockwave came aware of their plan. But even still they manage to sabotage so that it would explode in time. But since they got bit stuck during the fight they no other choice but go through space bridge to Optimus Prime. And they did, just before Space bridge collapsed. When they got there, Arcee wasn't going to be a loner. She had new partner Cliffjumper.

* * *

><p>After such a story all three girl looked for the horizon for the sun before it was setting. After hearing such a story, Miko learned not to hide her feeling from others. Even if remembering Cliff brought back memories, that didn't change that Arcee still missed him. He was like annoying big brother. Probably same like Elena once had too. Knowing this girls stood while there before they decide go back inside. There Miko first wanted to Elena know she was sorry and all. Which she did before she learned that she was preparing for something.<p>

(**But that an totally different story from this... ;)** )

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yes. If you wonder why i left the ending like this, is because I have been thinking on make extra Special Since 14th February is coming up and you know what that means. So, It will be that it's either that I continue this or that I'm make the extra special Fanfic before 14th ^^ But mean time...

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	18. New Recruit

**AN:** Hey. Sorry for taking much. Like i told in previous chap I had other fanfiction going for this week and i manage to make it. Go see when you can ^^ Now let's roll.

* * *

><p>It was one quiet day in Omega one base. Miko was still helping Bulkhead to get back to shape with his leg, while Jack and Raf, where on computer clearing of the pictures of Bumblebee that someone has spot and posted on internet. Elena has tried to figure out how SweetStar could be on Star Computer now that she has to be on the wheelchair. <p>

Right then Jack and Raf found picture of Cybertronian escape pot, landing into earth. This got everyone's attention. Raf moved picture to the main computer. sadly by pictures resolution, it was hard to tell was friend's or enemy's. Either way it needs to be checked. The sad thing was Bulkhead wasn't still ready for the field and there was no way they're calling WheelJack, after what he and Miko did. So, it had to be Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Ratchet to go there.

"I'll go too." said Elena.

"You know, it could be trap or enemy coming up." said SweetStar.

"Well, didn't you heard, we're one bot down. And since we're not calling for Wheeljack..."

"What if you get hurt?" asked Miko.

"I have trained myself for this now and I can use magnetism and in great emergency the 'pulse'."

No one could reply on that. Mostly because she was right. since Bulkhead couldn't go, why can't she.

* * *

><p>When they came there They found the pot leaking energon. They went take closer look. The pot turn out to be Decepticon's, but thing was no one wasn't inside the pot. It could be that who ever was inside, got out. Before they could do anything else, a group of decepticons attacked them.<p>

"All these cons came out from one pot?" asked Arcee.

"Humans referring the phenomena to as clown car." said Ratchet.

"Congratulations, Ratchet. You have learned some humor of earth." said Elena, before Optimus placed her away to safety. Right then he took care two insecticons, before they couldn't even get their hands on her. Everyone kept shooting, hitting or kicking. whatever was needed to keep enemy not killing them. Elena tried to get higher on the rock and use her element powers.

"Come on... be something useful." she said to herself. When she hold her hands still, but nothing came. She tried again nothing. "Come on. Don't tell me you're out of options!" she yelled to her hands.

Right then Arcee and Bumblebee notice someone firing from behind. there was someone behind them and it was coming to them.

"Incoming!" yelled Arcee.

"Down in right!" said the stranger and jump over them and keep firing cons. So, this new guy wasn't decepticon. He kept firing on every con he could, until one insecticon came front. He still kept firing until, he missed and hit on the leaking energon and it was heading to where it came from.

"Fall back!" ordered Optimus and everyone took cover from explosion. And it sure was huge one. Once it was over, all cons were get rid of and some of the trees and grass had some blue flames burning.

"Woo! Too hot for you, cons?" yelled the new guy.

"Friend of yours?" asked Ratchet.

"(Him? No way.)" said Bumlbebee.

"Never seem him before." said Arcee.

The new guy seems to have some learing since the igniting the energon leak was good move, but then again it was because the miss shot, which almost fried everyone. But that didn't change the fact they manage to get rid of decepticons. Optimus came forward to give his thanks to the stranger, before he got all excited.

"I...I can't believe it. you're Optimus Prime. He is Optimus Prime." he said.

"We know." said Arcee.

"Yeah. Yeah." said Bumblebee.

They find out the new one names was Smokescreen, he got trained by autobot elite, but by what told he hardly got good graduation because the war and instead getting into field, he was ordered to guard Alpha Trion the high archivist of Iacon. He wasn't trilled by it, but he told that alpha Trion was good mentor and true friend. Not to mention he was the one who also suggest that Orion Pax would become Prime, among with the Stars. That was all enough for Optimus to trust Smokescreen. If his former mentor trusted him, he must good ally.

"**SMOKY!**" heard female yell from somewhere. It actually heard from the pot.

"Oh scrap..." said Smokescreen. "I totally forgot."

The pot got open from other side by melt down. It turns out there was Star inside it too. She was Star, because the Star decors on her forehead, chest and hips. Her other colors were wine red with yellow sparks all over it. She looked bit furious and you may guess it was because the smoke that was coming from her.

"You stupid, unthinkful lug-head!" she yelled, while walked to them. "You almost fried me! Be lucky I'm Star of lava, because I would have died there. And don't tell it wasn't you. There's no way cons can miss such huge pot and fry themselves."

"It was... accident." said Smokescreen.

"It sure was. You got your first fight and you can even look where you shot!" yelled the Star.

"I like her." said Arcee. Right then Star took notice there were others.

"Friends?" she asked from Smoke.

"There's even Prime..." said Smokescreen. The Star looked up to see Optimus, but what got her attention, was Elena, who was sitting on his shoulder.

"Oh father Primus...It's her!" she yelled.

"What? Who?" asked Smokescreen, before Star slapped his head.

"Her! On Prime's shoulder. It's the New Star."

"Is that how they all gonna call me?" asked Elena from others. They didn't answer that.

"Well, we all call new ones as New Stars, until we know their elements. You do have your element?" asked Star.

"It's... still deciding." said Elena.

"Oh... well, that explains bit." said the Star.

"And you're..." asked Elena.

"Oh right. where are my manners? I'm BurnStar. The Star of..."

"...Lava. We heard." said Elena. "Plus, it has to be either you or...FallStar."

"Is she here?" asked BurnStar.

"No" said Elena. "But she has made contact with cons."

"Not surprised." said BurnStar. "She is the one who helped Megatron back then in great war. But let's not talk about it. We got other things to deal, right?"

"You... could say that." said Elena, before ground bridge opened to them.

* * *

><p>In the base Smokescreen manage to meet the kids and BurnStar went hug SweetStar. By how it looked she and SweetStar were close. By what Elena learned BurnStar was choose before SweetStar, so she looked after her, when she little. BurnStar was bit shocked, when she find SweetStar in wheelchair and that she got there because the pain transplant. but passing through the memories, she could tell it wasn't easy choice and it was for good cause. Good thing she came now.<p>

SmokeScreen then started told how they got to earth in decepticon's escape pot. Everything changed quickly, when Decepticon made huge attack on Iacon and manage to wipe out it's security, until there was Smokescreen left. He sure was ready for action, but by one explosion, everything went black. They even took BurnStar and put her into Stasis shell like any Star would have got. but wrong move they was to put her into tarsnport-ship with Smokescreen. when he recovered, he managed to get loose and saved BurnStar. then they took escape pot, where they get into Stasis for long distance journey, until they hit hard on earth. It would be obvious that decepticon war-ship got pot's signal and move it to come to earth. That would explain why there was group of Cons there. Optimus asked Smokescreen about Alpha Trion, but smokescreen didn't knew, since he didn't see him, after the attack. That news worried Optimus. In worse case, his mentor would be long gone. Elena leaned her head next to his audio receptor to comfort. Well, even still smokescreen was still excited to be with Optimus Prime and with his team. How hard would be win the war? Well, that answer came, when Bulkhead came and showed his leg. 

"Pain transplant?" asked BurnStar.

"Yep." said both SweetStar and Elena.

Then Optimus suggested that Smokescreen would learn his surroundings by taking tour around the base. Miko, was ready give, but when she saw how down Bulkhead was, she suggested Jack to give tour.

"Have fun!" said BurnStar.

"You won't come?" asked Smokescreen.

"Hello! Star memory connection. I kinda knew all this place. I know where they keep the energon, where they train, where are their rooms, the weapons, where she trains and make those awesome moves. What is it called?" said BurnStar and then asks Elena, since she was referring her.

"This is why I don't dance in public." said Elena to SweetStar.

"You mean, one the reasons why not." said SweetStar.

"Yup."

"But I could use to upgrade my knowledge of this planet." said BurnStar. "Where was the Star computer again?"

"Follow me and I blug you in." said Elena.

* * *

><p>While, Jack was giving the tour to Smokescreen, bulkhead was grumpy, because he thought he was going be replaced by the new guy. But others told it's not true. Smokescreen was still newbie and needs to learn much, plus they did needed more help, so now they had that.<p>

"You know, I didn't made that pain transplant for nothing." said Elena. "You could be in worse case and then we would have needed replacement."

"you know that didn't sound good." said BurnStar.

"You want to explain then why he doesn't need to act like grumpy child." said Elena.

"I'm not child!" said Bulkhead.

"Then start acting like grown up, Lug-head! No one isn't replacing anyone!"

"I like her." said BurnStar.

Right then Raf informed that he found something. Turns out there was photo of red energon. A cording to Ratchet it can give a lots of speed. So, it would be best tell this to agent Fowler to evacuate the place, since it could be possible that Cons could spot it too. same time smokescreen came and was ready for some action, but he wasn't ready yet. he hasn't trained yet, plus he need vehicle form to keep low profile. In this Jack took him outside to pick one.

"Let me guess, this red energon is one of the results you got, when Star Supreme died and her body was taken and so was the formula of synthetic energon." said Elena.

"Yes." said BurnStar. "One other reason to make one of us turn into fallen."

"I'll go there too." said Elena.

"Why?" asked SweetStar.

"If this is one of the mistake that has been made by Star Supreme's death, I want to make it right." said Elena.

"But it could be elsewhere now." said Raf.

"We will know, once Agent Fowler has evacuate the place." said Optimus.

* * *

><p>It sure took some time, but it turns out that red energon has been moved to cargo port. And when they got there it was in the lift-carne. It would be obvious humans were lifting to ship, until agent Fowler gave evacuation order, leaving it up there. But before they could get it, Starscream appeared and he was going for the red energon too with Epax armor. Optimus ordered Bumlbebee and Arcee to get the Red energon first, while he will handle Starscream. Elena went with them. Optimus tried fight with Starscream, but like in Arctic, it won't be easy to defeat him with Epax armor. Soon Starscream took notice how they went for the Red energon. Bumblebee tried hold him down, but nothing. Elena tried to help Arcee to reach the cable, since she couldn't reach it. But then Starscream was behind them and was about to take care of them, until Optimus came from up and manage to kick Starscream down of the lift-crane, but he only manage to take little piece of red energon, before he fall.<p>

Optimus took hold of the cable to lift the red energon up, but then entire lift-crane was moving. Starscream was going move entire lift-crane to make them fall. Everyone was losing their balance, until ground bridge opened and race car came from there. and by it colors they who it was. Smokescreen. and it appears that BurnStar was with him.

"Smokescreen, stand down." ordered Optimus. "you're no match to Starscream and his Epax armor."

"Any last words, Smokescreen." asked StarScream.

"Just this one..." said Smokescreen "Kiss your armor goodbye." he said with phase shifter. And with he manage to kick StarScream out of his armor.

"Now that was plan!" he said before empty Epax armor fell down. Arcee and Elena rolled their eyes for that.

"Remind me to smack you at the base." said BurnStar.

But Starscream wasn't done, he used his arm missile to blow the rest of the red energon to blow the Autobots and go escape with the red energon he manage to pick. Luckily thanks to Elena's protection shield, they were okay. And even if they lose the red energon they got the Epax armor.

* * *

><p>At the base Smokescreen explain how he got the phase shifter. He was going to take it, until Ratchet spot him and thought he was going to steal the relics, until BurnStar gave good smack to smokescreen and said why haven't he told about the plan to use it against Starscream. Even if Smokescreen didn't followed protocol, he still did right, by thinking first before acting. And because of that he became new member of team Prime. And everyone was okay with it. All except Bulkhead, who still think he will be replaced. Miko tried to cheer him up, he just walked away. Before Miko could go after him, SweetStar stopped her.<p>

"Leave him be." she said. "He needs time."

Meanwhile, Elena spot something from BurnStar. She seem to caring something.

"BurnStar, what you got there?" she asked.

"What... Oh you mean this?" she said, pick it out. It looked like music box. "This was held in Iacon with Prime relics. It belonged to the Alpha Star."

"Why you had it?" asked Elena.

"I guess, I just couldn't handle the idea, that it will fall into wrong hands. So, I took it with me, before Alpha Trion send to the relics away." said BurnStar.

"What does it do?" asked Elena.

"I don't know." said BurnStar. "Only elder sister knew how it worked or what it does."

"And yet you took it." said Ratchet.

"Better me then cons. Or in worse case, FallStar"

"We will keep it safe." said Optimus.

"Actually I was thinking that she would keep it safe." said BurnStar meaning Elena.

"Me?"

"You may be New Star, but the way you decided to go along to red energon made me think a lot. I think... No, I believe you can keep it save and who knows maybe with you may find next Star Supreme." said BurnStar.

"Wow, Wow, Wow!" said Elena. "Wasn't I suppose to be New Star and all? Why give this much of..."

"I have faith in you." said BurnStar and gave the box to her. "I know PeaceStar would."

This left Elena out of words. If she really believe in her and said that PeaceStar also would she took the box.

* * *

><p>In night-time Elena put the music box in to her night table. She wasn't sure why she must be the one hold it. She went out from her room to Optimus' to talk with him. He has just finished the paper work and was about to get up from his desk.<p>

"Dad, about what BurnStar said about me and of music box. You think..."

"If BurnStar trusted something that important to you, I'm sure even PeaceStar would have done the same." he said. "That's most precious relic, like the key to Vector Sigma."

"Which you gave Jack, when you thought you won't come back." she said. Although that was something none of them didn't like talk of. "Do you anything of that box."

"Like BurnStar said, Only Star Supreme knew. Although I heard that it's the box who chooses the next Star Supreme."

"Wow! Really?" she asked.

"That's what's I'm aware of as Prime. Legend has it, that before AlphaStar passed away, she made that box with Solus Prime, to hold her knowledge to choose next Star Supreme. And when time came to Star Supreme to join with the AllSpark her knowledge too came too into the box to find next one."

"So, in other words, this 'music box' works as some short connection between AlphaStar and former Star Supremes to the new one, when she is about been selected."

"Yes. In way."

"Anything else?" she asked. In Optimus chuckled on that, which leaved Elena bit confused.

"Let's just say there's also some thing they hold dear."

"Like secret locker or something like that?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Wow..." she said.

"But you must keep it secret." said Optimus. "What else is in the box, can be only Star Supreme be aware of."

"Okay." she said.

Right then Arcee came in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"It's okay, Arcee." said Optimus. "We just finished that talking."

"By the way should you be recharging?" asked Elena.

"I'll recharge here for now on. Smokesrceen get my quarters." said Arcee. Elena stay still.

"What about your stuff?" asked Elena.

"I'll move then in time." she said. "And I asked BurnStar to make sure he won't touch them."

"Arcee, I know asked me to keep eye on Smoky, but I rather give you these things to you before..." said BurnStar that comes with huge box of stuff, but froze, when see notice that Arcee is sleeping now in Optimus' room. "Oh hoh ho... I knew it. you're together." she said with big grin on her face.

**"BURNSTAR, OUT!"** Yelled Elena, while came down to get BurnStar out of the room. **"OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!"**

"Forget when I say "I like you". You're now my hero." said BurnStar in joke.

**"OUT!"** yelled Elena.

**"WILL YOU BE QUIET. IT'S LATE!"** heard Ratchet's voice in the halls.

**"I'M TRYING TO RECHARGE HERE!"** heard Bulkhead's voice too.

**"WHAT? ARE YOU STILL UP?!"** heard voice of Smokescreen.

**"(QUIET!)"** heard voice of Bumblebee. Good thing SweetStar was in deep sleep though.

"This will take while..." said Arcee to Optimus, who only shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yes! Done! what you think? A new Star in the Team. And mysterious music box. what it holds inside?

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	19. Human Factor

**AN:** Who knew I got this chap done too on same day. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Elena was at her training room doing bit both of training and dancing. Just to keep her reflect check. Although recently she has notice that her element powers has started also go active during her dancing too. Why and How? No one knows. She hasn't gone asked anyone yet. Ratchet has tried to get Bulkhead up, but he was stubborn to listen, because they had the new guy to do his job. If Elena would hear one more complain about it, She would make it happen by breaking more than just legs. So, no bothering with it. She hasn't asked Optimus, Arcee or Bumblebee either because they were out on patrol. Smokescreen, No. You really expect a new guy to know these things. Kids, they are less to know these things. Especially since Raf is grounded. What kind of parent grounds you for A minus? Well, there might be some in her family... <p>

That leaved Sweetstar and BurnStar. which is obvious because they know the Star elements. Question is who. One of them was probably on Star computer at the moment, so better ask one who isn't. Elena got out of her training room and went to command center, just when agent Fowler came.

"Um.. miss Star...Prime...whatever it is now."

"Call what you want, agent Fowler. It doesn't matter to me." said Elena.

"Okay, but I think you don't want be here hearing this."

"Why? It's not shock if cons captured someone." said Elena. "Who they take?"

"It's not about who they took if who's with them." said agent Fowler.

"Is it FallStar?" asked Elena.

"Impossible!" yelled BurnStar from Star computer. "I can sense if she is here on earth, which she isn't."

"Who is her?" asked agent Fowler.

"BurnStar, Sweet's big sister, BurnStar Special agent William Fowler." introduced Elena.

"Yo!" said BurnStar still on Star Computer.

"When she got here?" asked agent Fowler.

"Few days ago. With new rookie, SmokeScreen. He may still has things to learn, but we'll eye on him."

"I heard that."

"Anyway, why you're here again?" asked Elena.

"I need to speak with your old man."

"Hold on sec." said Elena. "Ratchet, where's dad?"

"He on his way here with others." answered Ratchet.

"Good. Because this is something you need to know." said agent Fowler showing the file. Elena eyes went wide. that was file of 'Damocles', The satellite project that her biological father shut down, before he the military lab. This may not be good.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was there, Agent Fowler started explain what has happened. One military base was attacked by decepticon and by camera picture, it was identified as Breakdown, which hasn't been seen for while. Then there also reported that there was human inside him. Which was shocking, because why would decepticon have human allies? And by what Fowler told, what was stolen was the satellite project 'Damocles', who creator was Silas, former general Bishop. So, he was alive. But has M.E.C.H. really going to work with Megatron. he would even think such a thing. Even if it's working in their Team, that doesn't mean Megatron would even think such a thing.<p>

"Okay, I think I might the only who bit confused, but Who is this Silas guy and this M.E.C.H?" asked BurnStar.

"Sweet..."said Elena as in asking her to explain to her sister.

"Silas, is leader of this M.E.C.H. group who are like decepticon, except in human flesh. They killed, Elena's biological Dad, who worked in military lab and he also was one who denied this project 'Damocles'. And then he left the military, but that when Silas went rouge and he wanted him to join, but he refused and that he was killed." explained SweetStar so quickly. "Oh, and MECH is also culprit for trying to kill Elena, but instead leave her in bad shape, which why PeaceStar gave her parts."

"Thanks for explaining this..." said BurnStar.

Agent Fowler explain what hold project 'Damocles'. and what it could do. Even said it was an invention of mad man, in which Elena agrees, since her former father also denied. And with Megatron's hand it could be way more bad. But it looks like the program was hold in one base at Colorado. Elena Didn't want to know how they could even hold the program there, if it was denied, but then probably for desperate times or probably other reason why her father left the military. either way they need to secure it.

"If you dare to go, Elena..." started SweetStar.

"I'm going somewhere else." said Elena.

"What? where to?" asked BurnStar.

"Silas maybe alive, but I don't think he has survived fully on that Nemesis Prime case." she said, while set the other coordinates to ground bridge. "I hardly survived from explosion that he made. What ever M.E.C.H. works can 'caused a lots of damage. Including to him." she said, while she change her casual outfit to field one.

"And plus that the BreakDown has shown up." finished Miko.

"Bingo." said Elena, while ground bridge was set to her. "I'll go investigate bit."

"Alone? what if you get caught?" asked Jack.

"Hello? Element powers, protection shield magnetism and in extreme emergency the pulse. I'll be fine." she said.

"Well, I'll come too." said BurnStar. "For your permission, sir." she said to Optimus.

"Very well." he said. "But if things get way out of hand, you'll come back."

"Yes, sir." said BurnStar.

"Be careful, you guys." said Elena.

"You too." said Optimus, before Elena and BurnStar went though the bridge and after them went other to the military base to secure it.

* * *

><p>Elena And BurnStar came to the woods near the former M.E.C.H.'s hideout.<p>

"What are we doing here?" asked BurnStar.

"Looking for answers." said Elena and looked bit on the former hideout.

"Okay, but what make you think you find in their former hideout."asked BurnStar.

"Because last time we were here, there was only one huge hole in the doors and two." said Elena and point the old storage house. "And there wasn't any Smoke smell in the air."

"Wow..." was all BurnStar could say.

Both moved quickly, but quietly to the storage to see what was inside. But when they took the peak, there was no need to be quiet anymore. They found entire base destroyed and all men killed.

"You think Cons..." asked BurnStar.

"No, they wouldn't bother to kill group bunch of humans, unless they are middle of their way." said Elena, while went inside check every man. All had died sooner or later whatever it was.

BurnStar went check the computers. The screen was damage and so was bit of keyboard, but luckily Stars know how to get inside in any computer. She check the resent program that was open.

"wow..." she said.

"What?"

"Did they by chance knew about us?"asked BurnStar.

"Yes." said Elena. "They tried capture either one of us or decepticon to see what they made of, they stole Bumblebee's T-cog, but then we got it back and then they took StarScream's and with it they made copy of Optimus and we call it Nemesis Prime, but we manage to defeat it and Silas got under it. He wouldn't have survive it."

"Not without biotech medical." said BurnStar and showed the by her arm-pad what was on the screen. "They manage to combine human and robot."

"Oh my..." was all Elena could say.

"And it looks like This Silas, didn't stayed with his team."

"And made sure they won't speak, ever." finished Elena. "What you think Megatron will do to him?"

"If he gives that Damocles project, Well, question is how much it will be useful ,before it get destroyed."

"Then what?"

"Honestly, he is doomed." said BurnStar. "If Megatron wants to know something he asks it from FallStar."

"You seem to know bit more of her, than others." said Elena.

"It's because my Star element." said BurnStar, but you could sense in her voice that she isn't proud of it. "You do know, She is and PeaceStar are twins."

"Yes, she told me so." said Elena. She never forget that shock, when she realize PeaceStar and FallStar were twins. "But isn't that they share the main elements."

"Yep." said BurnStar. "PeaceStar had wind and water, while Fall...BrightStar had fire and earth. My element is both fire and earth, which is why I know something about her."

"I see... BrightStar?"

"That was her name before she became fallen."

"What was she like?" asked Elena.

"I... don't remember much." said BurnStar sadly. "I think ever since she turn into Fallen, all the memories about her as BirghtStar have started to fade away."

"I'm...sorry to hear that." said Elena. Since there wasn't much to tell, they asked Ratchet for ground bridge to the base.

* * *

><p>When they got there, others had managed to handle the project Damocles down, thank to Raf's help. And that even Bulkhead got into field and he was okay now with Smokescreen.<p>

"Did you find anything?" asked Arcee.

"Only that Silas is now BreakDown." said Elena.

"I saw it." said Bulkhead.

"Yeah. Well, he also killed all his man." said BurnStar. "I guess, that happens when you think you have got higher, but then you fall way down."

"Well said." said Elena, before they hit their fists together.

"Are you okay with this?" asked SweetStar.

"What? About Silas?" asked Elena. Sweet nodded. "Nah. considering what you did, I think that was the last we saw him. Although I can't believe if I say this, but I feel sorry what he will go through in war-ship."

"Yeah. I agree." said BurnStar. "No matter how rotten that guy was, What he goes through will be way bad. You want to take moment of silence?"

"Nah!" said Elena and SweetStar. Everyone chuckled or laughed for that.

"Well, you need anything from shop?" asked Elena.

"Really?" asked BurnStar and Smokescreen?

"Yeah. She does when she could." said Bulkhead. "It may not be like in Cybertron, but it will do, especially the waxes."

Elena rolled her eyes, before she started make the list.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Oh good, so far so good. ^^ Now, At this point I like inform that I will star write other TFP Fiction related to this one. So, if you wonder I don't continue this, is because I writing others ^^ But I try continue this one too. 

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


End file.
